


New York, 1954

by Mikanskey



Series: Romances de villes et d'années [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Is a Darling, Erik has Issues, Erik is a photograph, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Photography, Protective Erik, Romance, and a actor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Période étrange que ces années 50 à New-York.<br/>Là naissent les étoiles de Broadway et disparaissent celles que le maccarthysme prend dans ses filets.<br/>Là Erik rencontre l'inspiration, la vraie, pour la première fois de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impression

\-------

 

 

 

 

 

Il appuya une fois de plus sur le déclencheur de l’appareil photographique.

 

 _Clic_.

 

Celle-ci serait floue qu’importe. L’effet, la vie, surgissait de chaque «  _clic_  ».

 

Le jeune comédien emportait les mots vers des sommets d’inspiration.

 

Erik n’avait qu’à saisir, même pas à saisir : capter, observer, être l’unique témoin de ces instant de génie violent qui surgissait là.

 

Un autre _clic._

 

Ces lèvres si rouges que, sur le gris de la pellicule Hilford, elles sembleraient peintes.

Et l’éclat de ces yeux.

Fascinant.

 

_Clic._

 

Là, à cet instant, c’était presque de la possession.

 

Le personnage de cette pièce était sans doute un démon ou un fou, mais Erik n’y prêtait aucune attention. Il n’écoutait pas vraiment le texte, les mots le traversaient.

 

Envouté, il regardait, les mains du jeune comédien suivre un flot de phrases, sa voix flotter en suspension sur une ponctuation.

 

Et pourtant il n’y avait rien des ors des scènes de Broadway. C’était une simple répétition. Un local dépouillé de décor, des acteurs sans costumes.

 

Mais tout était là pourtant, incarné par la présence totale et obsédante d’un jeune homme impossiblement beau et vibrant tout entier d'une énergie pure, destructrice, créatrice, absolue.

 

Là, plus vrai et plus intensement vivant que le catalogue entier des personnes qu'avait pu croiser un jour Erik.

 

Là, il était là le tremblement de terre, le chaos fondamental qu'il avait sans doute recherché toute sa vie.

 

 

 

 -------

 

 

Comment Erik c’était retrouvé là ?

 

 

Le hasard et même un peu de malchance.

 

Enfin c’est ce qu’il avait d’abord pensé dans l’immédiat choc de la situation.

 

Erik était photographe. Il œuvrait dans ce que l’on n’appelait pas encore la presse « people » ou tout du moins la photo de célébrités. Les tapis rouges, les avant-premières, les gros flashes à ampoule qui claquent, secs dans les nuits de champagne et de paillettes de la capitale de la vie rêvée : New York.

 

Il n’aimait pas particulièrement les smokings et les permanentes.

Trop lisses.

 

Les sourires figés et les poses calculées.

Trop faux.

 

Non, en fait, il les détestaient.

 

Mais la photo d’art ne faisait pas manger son homme et payer le loyer. Et puis il trouverait bien le temps, un jour, de se donner à cette ville en contrastes de gris sur blanc, de miroirs et verre où chaque passant avait sur le visage autant de vies et d’histoires que le Who’s Who pouvait en compter.

 

Le rêve oui. Le rêve du photographe. Il y arriverait un jour à se faire un nom.

 

 

Mais revenons-en à la malchance.

 

Ce jeune homme lui était tombé dessus dans la rue.

 

Littéralement d’ailleurs puisqu’en ce matin de janvier new-yorkais, il s’était retrouvé les fesses dans la neige fondue qui nappait le trottoir, après avoir tenté de rattraper au vol un inconnu…qui avait fini à genou dans ses bras !

 

– Bon sang !

 

Erik n’avait pas le réveil ordinairement jovial.

Raaah et l’eau glacée avait traversé son pantalon ! Sans possibilité de se changer, sa journée de travail allait être exécrable.

 

– Pardon, pardon, je suis infiniment désolé !

 

Un pull trois fois trop grand, une écharpe de laine rouge qui lui mangeait le visage, une tignasse brune ébouriffée et …des prunelles immenses claires comme l'eau du Pacifique.

 

_Wow._

 

– Vous allez être trempé, mince ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ?

 

Et un accent anglais absolument irrésistible.

Erik ravala instantanément son mécontentement. Il se désempêtra maladroitement du nœud de bras, genoux et sac causé par la situation.

 

–Non, ce n’est rien. Je survivrai.

 

Le jeune homme commençait à ramasser au sol un paquet de feuilles éparses et passablement détrempées qu’il avait laissé échapper pendant son vol plané. Erik l’aida spontanément (depuis quand aidait-il des gens spontanément dans la rue ?).

 

Il remarqua qu’il portait des mitaines rappées et le bout de ses doigts étaient rougis par le froid …comme son nez d’ailleurs. Deux grosses taches de rousseur éclaboussaient le dit nez : Mignon.

 

–Oh mince ça va être illisible, Raven va me tuer, elle a passé la nuit à taper ça.

 

Il se mordit les lèvres. Des lèvres pareilles devaient rendre jalouses bien des femmes. Un rouge de cerise, tout aussi tentante que le fruit.

Sentant une fièvre fort reconnaissable lui descendre le long de l’échine, Erik reporta son attention sur le ramassage des documents.

Sur les feuilles, des lignes tapuscrites, des dialogues, des notes, des didascalies : un script !

– Vous êtes acteur ?

 

Il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher, un instinct de journaliste, ou une bonne excuse pour être curieux. Ils se relevèrent en même temps

– presque : comédien. Enfin c’est un grand mot, disons que j’essaye de jouer dans une troupe de théâtre. Mais ce n’est même pas à plein temps.

 

Il tenta de fourrer les feuilles dans une chemise qui elle-même termina écrasée dans sa sacoche. Il releva les yeux vers Erik et son visage s’éclaira d’un sourire lumineux.

 

– Puis-je me permettre de vous offrir un café pour tenter de me faire pardonner pour cet incident ?

 

Erik se sentit totalement pris au dépourvu. Il mit deux bonnes secondes à répondre.

– Euh oui, euh volontiers, mais pas maintenant, enfin, aujourd’hui c’est difficile, mais : demain ?

 

– Oui ! Parfait, chez Moira ? C’est dans le Village à l’angle de la 7ème et de Grove Street à 19h ça vous va ? Au fait, moi c’est Charles !

 

Après le flot d’informations à retenir, une main tendue. Qu’Erik saisit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était définitivement intrigué et autant l’admettre : séduit.

 

– Erik.

 

Elle était petite cette main et trapue …et vraiment gelée. Il avait envie de la garder plus longtemps dans la sienne pour la sentir se réchauffer. Mais l’instant ne dura pas.

 

– A demain alors !

 

– Oui à demain.

 

Erik resta une minute planté comme un drapeau tandis que le jeune homme avait déjà disparu au coin de la rue.


	2. Parallaxe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulaire de la photographie  
> Le parallaxe est la différence entre les axes optiques du viseur et de l'objectif qui se traduit par une erreur de cadrage sur la photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le second chapitre ! A la base je voulais le couper en deux mais c'était vraiment très court et j'aurais eu des scrupules à vous livrer ce petit bout de truc minuscule. Bon j'arrête de vous casser les pieds : bonne lecture !

Erik arriva au bureau de son chef de rédaction.

Un clapier encombré de paperasses, de tasses de café froid et de mégots de cigares.

Ça, les meubles en bois sombre et les stores vénitiens aux fenêtres : on se croyait chez Eliot Ness !

Erik poussa la porte vitrée sur laquelle était peint « Logan Howlett The boss ». Un petit malin avait cru bon de rajouter au marqueur « Fuck Off »… Logan n’avait pas fait retirer l’inscription…mais le dit malin avait été viré dans l’heure.

Le boss relisait des textes pour l’édition de la semaine prochaine. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils devant la dégaine d’Erik.

– Alors Lehnsherr, c’est quoi cette tête de ravi de la crèche et ce look de clochard, tu t’es fait sucer la queue entre deux poubelles ou quoi ?

Très fin. Typique. Erik ravala un toussotement amusé.

– Non, non, hum, c’est un genre de hasard, je crois que je tiens un sujet. Je ne sais pas. Enfin bref. Vous avez un job pour moi aujourd’hui boss ?

– Ouaih. Fait briller tes pompes et passes toi un coup de peigne, demain y’a le Charity Gala de la Paramount. Et comme je connais le nom des bonnes personnes, celles qu’on peut menacer sans problème, j’ai une invit pour toi !

– Formidable.

Encore du maquillage par pelletées et des fronts qui brillent.

– de rien. Caches ta joie, t’as plus besoin de fric ? Tu préfères que je file le job au frenchy ? Pas de problème il passe très bien aux soirées mondaines !

– Non ça ira. (Tout mais pas Remy, ce crâneur de la Louisiane qui se donnait des airs de Roméo de Paname). Il y aura qui ?

– La délicieuse Jane Grey et son porte manteau.

– Scott Summer ?

– Mouaih c’est ça.

– ça va ramener du monde…

– Je pense bien !

\- Attends tu as dit demain ?!!

– Ouaih. 22h à l’Empire Hotel. Quoi ? Me dis pas que t’as rendez-vous chez le dentiste ?!

– Non c’est bon, je vais me débrouiller.

\- Vas pas te plaindre non plus. C’est pas le job le plus désagréable du monde, prendre des photos de starlettes qui sentent la rose tout en te gavant de petits fours !

Erik ne put pas s’empêcher de sourire. Son patron n’avait pas tort. Il fallait juste qu’il trouve un moyen d’enchaîner les deux rendez-vous.

– Ok, ça marche, ce soir je repasse mon costume de pingouin.

– Bon, tant que t’es là, va voir Darwin y’a des tirages à trier pour la maquette de lundi.

Erik fila vers l’arrière du bâtiment. Le reste de la journée fut bien occupée, comme d’habitude et ne lui laissa pas le temps de repenser à sa rencontre du matin. Ce n’est que le lendemain au réveil qu’il réalisa que l’organisation de son emploi du temps de la soirée risquait de relever du travail d’équilibriste !

 

* * *

Chez Moira c’était un peu comme se retrouver dans un pub centenaire du centre historique d’Edinburgh. Convivial et calme sans être feutré, une lumière douce et jaune. Une odeur de bière et de vieux cuir. Des fauteuils usés jusqu’à la corne et la chaleur un peu sèche d’un poêle à charbon. Dans un coin de la salle, quelques musiciens de passage improvisaient des airs jazzy pour une poignée de spectateurs vaguement attentifs. Le comptoir était rutilant comme un sou neuf, la tenancière, une écossaise pur jus, n’aurait pas toléré que son débit de boisson passe pour un bouge. Elle hélait sans vergogne les clients qu’ils soient des habitués ou non. Chez Moira tout le monde devenait un habitué après la première pinte.

Quand Erik rentra dans la salle avec son costume noir, son veston et son nœud papillon, il se sentit affreusement peu à sa place. Une vraie nonne dans une boite de strip-tease !

Il n’avait pas pu faire autrement. Il avait beau habiter Nolita, un quartier plutôt au Sud de Manhattan, faire un aller-retour pour se changer entre son rendez-vous avec Charles et le gala lui aurait pris trop de temps. D’où sa tenue engoncée dans ce qui devait certainement être le pub le plus rustique de New-York. Formidable.

Il se décida pour le comptoir, quitte à se faire remarquer autant y aller franco.

– Un martini s’il vous plait !

Son meilleur sourire nonchalant ne fit aucun effet à la patronne.

– Et pourquoi pas un Don Pérignon ? Vous allez me prendre une bière comme tout le monde, c’est pas le café du Hilton ici !

Eh bah, et elle réussissait à garder des clients avec un accueil pareil ?? Cela dit, l’effet était assez saisissant et amusant finalement et puis la dame était jolie. Erik savait apprécier la franchise quand elle était teintée d’une certaine convivialité.

– Très bien M’dame, je vous laisse me combler !

Un clin d’œil pour ponctuer sa réponse, cette fois elle sourit en coin en relevant un sourcil.

\- Il a de l’aplomb celui-ci ! Balança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Elle le laissa profiter de sa bière pendant un bon quart d’heure. Erik était un peu en avance mais pas tant que cela. Charles avait déjà quelques minutes de retard. Le photographe commençait à s’impatienter. Moira le regarda avec un brin d’amusement alors qu’il lorgnait pour la troisième fois sa montre.

– Dites c’est votre future femme que vous attendez habillé comme ça ? Elle est en retard pour le mariage c’est ça !

Erik allait répondre d’une bêtise sur le même ton lorsque la cloche de la porte d’entrée résonna à la volée. Un courant d’air froid traversa la salle et le nouvel arrivant vint en cinq pas se vautrer sur le comptoir, visiblement très essoufflé. Dans ce magma de bonnet, écharpe et manteau, Erik reconnu Charles. Lui, ne l’avait visiblement et étrangement pas remarqué. Il s’adressa directement à Moira.

-Woa, j’ai cru que je n’arriverai jamais ! Il y a eu le bus qui nous a lâché en plein milieu du parcours pour ..pour rien…enfin je ne sais pas…et puis pour remonter jusqu’ici c’est la vraie traversée du Grand Nord… faut le vouloir pour venir prendre un verre chez toi !! J’ai rendez-vous avec un beau mec, le genre qui ne te plairait pas, le genre à être modèle pour maillot de bain au bord d’une piscine à Miami, il a des mains magnifiques et un sourire immense, tu sais le genre de sourire qui…

Moira se mordait la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle roula des yeux en direction d’Erik dont le sourire était en effet plus « immense » que jamais. D’autant plus que le rouge venait instantanément de monter aux joues de Charles rendu muet par la surprise et l’embarras de découvrir que le dit « beau mec » venait d’être le témoin de toute son introduction exaltée.

\- Erik , je suis…tu es…tu es certainement très en avance et moi horriblement en retard et confus. Tu vas me prendre pour…je ne sais pas…probablement un imbécile. On avait convenu que l’on se tutoyait au fait ?

La question venait d’être posée comme ça, de but en blanc et avec un aplomb qui frôlait l’insolence ou la très grande naïveté. Ce jeune homme était vraiment fascinant. Et présentement, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété ce qui ne faisait que donner à son expression une candeur absolument charmante. Erik n’avait jamais été autant pris au dépourvu de sa vie, et cela en l’espace de deux jours seulement !

C’est la tenancière qui le sortit de son embarras. Ou qui l’enfonça plus profondément encore dans les limbes de l’embourbage social, à voir.

\- Bon, vous réglerez la question dans une heure à ce rythme. Allez donc carrer vos fesses à la table 4 les amoureux, je vous apporte les bières.

Charles eu un rire un peu nerveux et il récupéra ses affaires d’une main et de l’autre saisi le bras d’Erik qu’il entraina au fond de la salle.

Celui-ci se laissa faire. La situation était bien trop surréaliste pour jouer les vierges effarouchées.

Leur table était calée contre une fenêtre que la buée avait envahie. On ne voyait pratiquement rien de l’extérieur. Ça et la douce lumière des lampes au gaz : une vraie ambiance de rendez-vous clandestin.

\- Alors ? Ta décision Erik ? Le vouvoiement de respect froid ou le tutoiement de l’amitié sincère ?

\- T'es vraiment un phénomène Toi ! L’amitié sincère, on s’est rencontré hier !

\- Tutoiement donc. Je préfère pour ne rien te cacher. Tu as quel âge au fait ? Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

Deux chopes de bières furent déposées sur leur table par un rouquin rigolard qui les dévisagea deux secondes avant de retourner débarrasser une table voisine.

Une seconde de silence. Erik n’y tint plus, il éclata de rire. Toute cette situation était absolument incroyable. Il était là, en costard et nœud pap’ dans un pub du _Village_ en compagnie d’un gamin qu’il avait rencontré la veille alors que dans deux heures il devait être sur les marches d’un des plus chics hôtels de la ville. C'était presque un sketch de Jerry Lewis, sans les grimaces.

\- Dis-moi que tu es majeur au moins et que tu ne te sers pas de moi pour t’alcooliser gratis.

\- J’ai 22 ans et suffisamment d’argent pour me payer une bière, je te remercie mon ami. Mais le principe quand on répond à une question c’est d’y répondre justement et pas d’en poser une autre à la place.

Un petit sourire et ses yeux clairs prirent, s’il était possible, l’air encore plus amusé. Erik avait irrésistiblement envie de prendre son appareil photo et de saisir cette expression-là.

D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien l’empêcher de faire ça ? D’un geste il saisit son petit appareil Leica qu’il gardait glissé dans un étui de cuir, fermé par un simple bouton-pression. La lumière ne serait probablement pas suffisante, il ouvrit le diaphragme de l’objectif au maximum.

Charles le regardait, intrigué : le regard piqué de curiosité, les sourcils légèrement froncés, des mèches brunes qui tombaient en désordre sur son front et ce sourire à présent plus discret presque timide. Et passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Nerveux ? Incroyablement sexy en tout cas.

Clic.

Et la lumière douce de la grande fenêtre embuée mettait un léger éclat sur ces lèvres humides.

Clic.

\- Donc tu es photographe ?

\- Umm Umm

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, tentant de les dompter quelque peu, en vain.

Clic.

\- Ou alors un pervers qui collectionne les photos de jeunes étudiants innocents.

Erik s’interrompit un instant pour le regarder avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Je suis photographe et tu ne m’as pas l’air du tout innocent.

Un rire, spontané et léger laissant voir une seconde des dents blanches.

Clic.

\- Non, effectivement je ne suis pas totalement innocent. Mais tu ne me regardes pas de façon totalement artistique non plus…

Erik posa lentement l’appareil sur la table. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme visiblement très content de lui. Bon sang qu’il était attirant, dangereusement attirant.

Une inquiétude le glaça soudainement. Tout ceci était tout de même un peu trop idyllique. Suspect même.

Il prit un ton sec.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Non pas qu’il n’avait pas compris. Leurs échanges, si brefs fussent-ils, n’avaient laissé aucune place à l’ambiguïté. Il était question de séduction et de désir. C’était délicieux mais également diablement illégal et dangereux.

Oui, dangereux.

L’année qui venait de s’achever avait donné lieu à une chasse aux sorcières hystérique. Le maccarthysme frappait aveuglement : communistes, artistes subversifs, homosexuels. Ces derniers étaient la cible d'attaques violentes. Dans cette tornade de paranoïa pro-patriotique, nombre de pauvres gens y avaient perdu leur emploi, leur liberté, parfois la vie. Erik en connaissait certains. Lui, bizarrement n’avait pas encore était inquiété mais…

Charles était franchement trop insouciant. Charmant, rafraîchissant oui, mais également inconscient au dernier degré. A moins qu’il ne serve tout simplement d’appât. Un adorable piège destiné à agripper des gens de la presse, du show-biz, bref des pauvres types comme lui. Le système de coercition avait souvent fait bien plus vicieux pour coincer les « traitres »…

Erik sentit la colère le gagner. Il dût prendre une expression particulièrement dure car en face de lui, Charles perdit soudain son sourire. Il le regardait à présent avec une sorte de crainte ou tout du moins de méfiance.

\- et bien je… Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l’aise. J’ai dû mal interpréter…enfin…il n’y avait rien à interpréter d’ailleurs. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser. _  
_

Il se leva et rassembla précipitamment ses affaires. Erik le regarda faire avec stupeur. La réaction du jeune homme n’avait pas été celle attendue. Pas de justification, pas de flirt encore plus appuyé, d’argumentaire maladroit…

Non..rien de tout ça.

Erik se sentit coupable, confus, stupide même...Mais il était trop tard, Charles venait de passer la porte du pub qui se reclaqua violemment sur une bourrasque de neige.


	3. Révélateur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vocabulaire de la photographie :  
> Le révélateur est un bain chimique où l’on trempe le cliché pour faire apparaître l’image encore invisible.

Une sonnerie stridente traversa tout l'appartement et son crâne.

 

_Rooh bon sang ce réveil !_

 

Une main maladroite tendue vers l'objet de torture matinal. Un vague coup de poing sur le dit objet et le bruit cessa de résonner dans la chambre.

Erik se redressa lourdement, et se passa une main pataude dans les cheveux puis sur le visage. Quelle nuit...il avait l'impression d'avoir un gant de toilette en guise de langue et une fanfare mexicaine sous le crane.

 

Ok. Première étape pour retrouver un semblant d'apparence humaine : une bonne douche !

 

Il sortit du lit et constata qu'il était totalement nu, pris d'une angoisse soudaine, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre sous les draps. Après une cuite pareille, les surprises étaient envisageables. Mais non : rien, pas âme qui vive dans l'appartement.

Le sol de la pièce était jonché des cadavres de la veille :  chaussures vernies éclaboussées de boue, pantalon de smoking chiffonné, nœud papillon presque arraché , une chaussette sur un dossier de chaise, une bouteille de champagne à demi vide sur la table de nuit... Au moins, son appareil photo _Brownie_ avec son gros flash à ampoules était posé presque délicatement sur le canapé, sans dommages apparent.

Il soupira et se décida à se rafraichir les idées sous l'eau chaude. Le rangement allait attendre.

 

L'éclairage blanc sur les carreaux brillants de la salle de bain lui arracha un gémissement. Il avait la rétine grillée. C'était le contrecoup de tous ces néons de la veille, et des éclairs crépitant des flashs. Pas étonnant que les vedettes avaient pris l'habitude de porter, même en pleine nuit, d'épaisses lunettes de soleil !

Esquivant le miroir au-dessus de l'évier, Erik n'essaya même pas de prendre la mesure de son piteux état extérieur. Il se glissa au plus vite sous la douche.

Aaaah, enfin l'eau coula sur sa peau nue. Il posa ses deux paumes sur les carreaux froids des parois et, baissant la tête, il savoura le jet brulant tomber sur sa nuque et son dos, couler le long de ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées divaguer.

 

La soirée lui revenait à présent par bribes.

 

Le tapis rouge vif des marches de l'Empire Hôtel qui semblait un pâle reflet de la chevelure de flamme de la somptueuse Jean Grey. Scott Summers au sourire éclatant ovationné par une horde d'admiratrices en pâmoison. Le discret réalisateur Bruce Banner, peu à l'aise dans son costume mal taillé, avec à son bras une sulfureuse attachée de presse russe, Natasha Romanoff, qu'Erik avait croisé en d'autres occasions et qui ne manquait jamais de lui envoyer des clins d’œil appuyés...auxquels il répondait bien volontiers, tous les contacts étaient bons à prendre.

Le défilé des stars et des nababs du cinéma avait duré plus d'une heure sous les lumières électriques de Broadway. Cette resplendissante artère de la vie new-yorkaise était plus belle que jamais, plus riche, plus éclatante de paillettes et d'étoiles synthétiques dans la nuit noire de janvier.

Les superbes actrices enveloppées d'épaisses fourrures ne craignaient pas le froid glacial qui figeait les mécanismes des appareils photos et les doigts des photographes.

Erik aurait dû mettre des gants.

Ensuite il y avait eu la réception, à laquelle il avait pu se joindre pour prendre quelques clichés et avaler deux bouchées de toasts au saumon. Les discours sirupeux et les remerciements interminables avaient été interrompus par l'arrivée de l'extravagant producteur Tony Stark qui, accompagné d'une vingtaine de Pin Up habillées en mère Noël, avait réveillé toute la salle et crée l'événement.

Pourquoi et comment Erik s'était retrouvé attablé avec le même Tony Stark, une naïade sur les genoux et une bouteille de whisky dans la main  ?... ça il ne ~~pouvait~~ voulait plus s'en rappeler. Lui qui n'était pas vraiment porté sur l'alcoolisme mondain, voilà qu'il avait réussi à se faire embarquer dans un joyeux concours d'absorption de liquides de tous types et toutes couleurs.

Avec pour résultat la merveilleuse gueule-de-bois de ce matin et une envie irrépressible d'achever la journée dans son lit.

 

Mais il n'avait pas cette liberté. Il fallait qu'il retourne au journal porter les pellicules de la veille en espérant que certains clichés soient exploitables. Il n'était pas vraiment confiant à ce sujet, bien qu'il se souvenait d'avoir réussi à saisir quelques belles expressions, un sourire notamment ...des yeux clairs... des lèvres rouges...

 

Mais tout cela restait confus.

 

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla chaudement. Avec le -6°C au thermomètre de sa fenêtre,  la journée promettait d'être vivifiante !

 

* * *

 

 

Erik était assis dans la chambre de développement. Enfin... vautré plutôt sur une chaise calée en équilibre sur deux pieds contre l'un des murs aveugles de la pièce éclairée d'une seule ampoule rouge. Il sirotait son second verre d'eau goût aspirine effervescente de la journée en regardant travailler Darwin.

Le jeune opérateur faisait passer ses clichés dans les bains de révélateur et de fixateur photographiques avant de suspendre les tirages à des fils tendus au plafond. Les photos séchaient là, accrochées bien sagement comme la lessive immaculée dans un jardin de banlieue. La lumière rouge n'était pas très forte mais depuis une heure qu'ils étaient là, les yeux des deux hommes étaient suffisamment sensibles pour apprécier le qualité des photos tout juste développées.

\- ça va, y'a pas trop à jeter ! Déclara, le jeune afro-américain en pinçant un sixième sourire figé de Scott Summers sur le fil de séchage.

\- Merci tu es trop bon. Cela dit, je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, ces événements sont tellement répétitifs et millimétrés que je pourrais intervertir les pellicules et te donner un gala d'octobre à la place d'un dîner de janvier et tu y verrais que dalle.

 

Darwin rigola. Et Erik enchaîna en grommelant :

 

-Parfois j'ai l'impression de photographier de foutus mannequins de vitrines de grands magasins...

\- Aaaah Le Boss n'a pas tort quand il parle de porte-manteau !

\- Oui, ne vas pas lui dire ça mais je crois qu'il a rarement tort en règle générale...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un rire. Logan avait le tact d'un castreur de taureau, mais, pour son honnêteté et sa droiture, c'était un patron apprécié de ses employés.

 

Erik se leva. Il fallait justement qu'il passe au bureau du boss pour discuter de son prochain reportage.

Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Darwin le retint une minute.

-Je te finis le tirage des 6 péloches de la soirée, ça devrait être prêt d'ici deux heures. Tu veux que je te développe les clichés du Leica aussi ?

\- Oui, y'a tout un tas de choses tu verras, mais c'est surtout des trucs perso. Si tu peux m'en faire un tirage en format 12/17 et me mettre une note de retenue sur salaire pour les frais.

-T'inquiètes, il me reste des feuilles en rab de ta dernière campagne photo à Washington et je n'exploite pas un futur prix Pulitzer, question de principe mon pote !

Le photographe éclata de rire en refermant la porte.

 

* * *

 

 

La matinée passa relativement rapidement entre paperasses et maquette à caler. Erik était dans le bureau de Logan lorsque Darwin vint apporter les tirages. Tandis que le Boss étalait les photos par-dessus les papiers accumulés en strates sur sa table de travail, l'opérateur glissa discrètement une enveloppe au photographe.

 

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais tu la tiens ta muse. Lui souffla-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

Il sortit, laissant là un Erik aux sourcils froncés d'interrogation.

_De quoi parlait-il ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre en réflexion. Logan c'était lancé dans sa sempiternelle diatribe sur les vedettes.

-Ah ça elle est toujours aussi belle la rouquine, et lui a l'air toujours aussi con !

Il écartait en râlant certains clichés et en brandissaient d'autres.

Erik glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche de pardessus et tourna son attention vers son tonitruant patron.

-Je ne veux pas de cette face de dentifrice sur ma couverture, tant pis si on doit faire des retouches, moi vivant cette tronche de....

 

* * *

 

 

Fin d'après-midi.

 

Erik avait réussi à rentrer tôt. De toutes façons c'était une nécessité, après l'interminable sélection des photos avec son boss, il avait failli s'endormir sur sa machine à écrire.

Il laissa écharpe, gants et manteau dans l'entrée, emportant l'enveloppe qu'il posa sur sa table-basse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse de café noir à la main, il vint s'assoir dans le vieux canapé de moleskine sombre. Devant lui, la mystérieuse enveloppe de tirages photographiques.

 

_Tu la tiens ta muse..._

 

Erik avait eu envie d'ouvrir l'enveloppe tout l'après-midi, mais il y avait quelque chose d'impudique à le faire au bureau. Il avait attendu d'être seul chez lui.

Pour savourer la découverte...

Darwin avait le coup d’œil, si une photo lui avait plu alors le photographe pourrait peut-être admettre qu'elle soit a considérer comme à peu près bonne. Oui il se savait horriblement perfectionniste. La médiocrité ce n'était pas son truc même pour lui-même.

Il but une gorgée du breuvage qu'il faisait toujours trop amer et posa la tasse sur le bois usé.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une vingtaine de clichés tirés sur papier mat.

Les premiers étaient des vues de Manhattan, la démesure des gratte-ciel, la force brute du Brooklyn Bridge, des enfants du quartier, l'échoppe d'un vendeur de journaux.

Erik s'arrêtait méthodiquement sur chacune des images, en critiquant le cadrage, le contraste, pas assez de ceci, trop de cela, pas assez de.....

Il se figea, les doigts crispés soudain sur le tirage qu'il venait de découvrir.

Cette photo-ci était parfaite.

Tout comme les trois suivantes.

Sur quatre photographies en nuances de gris, de noir et de blanc : un visage.

Erik n'en revenait pas. Le cadrage était parfait, la lumière idéale. Le léger flou dû à l'approximation de sa mise au point rapide rendait l'expression de ce visage encore plus vivante, plus spontanée. Le photographe entendit soudain l'écho de ce rire comme si le son avait pu surgir de la feuille de papier.

 

Un sourire.

Celui de ce jeune homme rencontré au détour d'une rue enneigée.

Celui de Charles.

 

Ses yeux...

Ils avaient une manière fascinante d'accrocher la lumière, des éclats de blanc venaient en paillettes s'éparpiller dans les iris clairs...

Et ses lèvres...

Sur l'un des clichés elles étaient légèrement brillantes rendant par cet infime détail l'image incroyablement sensuelle.

Un geste...

Une main qui ramène des mèches folles derrière une oreille.

Une expression : de la curiosité, de la timidité, une certaine insolence.

Toutes une palette d'émotions, des dizaines de détails d'intimité, une véritable confession, une personnalité entière offerte là, devant lui ...en seulement 4 photographies.

Erik était subjugué.

 

Oubliant la fatigue qui aurait dû le clouer au lit, le photographe se leva d'un bond, se rhabilla rapidement et, ne regardant même pas l'heure, parti en quête de l'inspiration qu'il attendait depuis toujours...

_Tu la tiens ta muse..._

Et dire qu'il l'avait laissé s'échapper !


	4. Cadrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vocabulaire de la photographie :  
> Le cadrage est la mise en place du sujet par rapport au cadre du viseur d´un appareil photo. Le cadrage participe avec la composition à la réalisation d´une image. Il faut en essayer plusieurs en variant la distance par rapport au sujet ou l´orientation de l´appareil, verticale ou horizontale.

C'était son treizième soir dans ce vieux pub du _Village._

Treize soirs bon sang ! Erik en avait par-dessus la tête !

Toujours le même comptoir rutilant, toujours les mêmes joueurs de musique fatigués, toujours la même bière. Treize soirs à rentrer bredouille, treize soirs à se faire envoyer sur les roses par la patronne, fort jolie certes, mais un tantinet obtuse. Treize soir à être rayé par le serveur, Sean, un jeune rouquin éternellement joyeux qui passait son temps à meugler des complaintes de pécheurs irlandais farouches rentrants des mers lointaines auprès de leurs belles aux yeux d'émeraude (bien que du haut de ses 17 ans il n'avait certainement jamais mis un pied sur un bateau).

Bilan des courses : cela faisait plus de deux semaines, si l'on comptait les quelques jours qu'il avait manqué pour cause de reportage, qu'Erik venait finir ses journées là pour attendre son inspiration. "Sa muse" comme avait dit Darwin.

Charles.

Pour être honnête, en passant le premier soir la porte du débit de boisson écossais, le photographe avait vite compris que sa quête n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ce soir-là, prit d'un grand élan de romantisme échevelé, il avait quasiment couru depuis chez lui jusqu'au pub avec l'illusion puérile que le gamin allait lui tomber dans les bras aussi sec.

Au son de la cloche signalant son entrée, quelque peu fracassante il est vrai, tous les regards c'était tourné vers lui.

Dont celui de la tenancière, Moira Mc Taggaert.

Et du haut de son mètre 83, il s'était senti soudainement très petit et passablement idiot avec ça.

La taulière, les mains sur les hanches, l'avait dévisagé  avec l’œil aussi suspicieux que l'agent Wilson voyant Al Capone venir faire un petit retrait à la banque.

Silence de mort dans le burlingue.

OK.

Mais Erik n'était rien de moins qu'un gars foutrement têtu. Sa mère disait "buté comme un vieux mulet". Chère maman.

Il avait donc insisté, et en bon journaliste, avait posé des questions.

_Charles ne vient pas ce soir ? Il est étudiant ? Il a des amis dans le quartier ? Il fait du théâtre à ce qu'il m'a dit ? Vous auriez son adresse ? Un moyen de le joindre ?_

Évidemment, il n'avait eu aucune réponse. C'est à peine si la jeune femme avait daigné lui servir une bière.

Pour la bière (tiède) : il avait mis trois soirs.

Au quatrième, c'est Sean qui avait fini par se présenter et avait commencé à lui raconter sa vie. Ce dont Erik se foutait royalement, mais à force de sympathiser avec le môme, il avait réussi à apprendre deux choses : Charles était un ami très proche de la patronne et il n'y avait que par elle et elle seule qu'il parviendrait à revoir ce fascinant modèle.

Changement de tactique donc, il était passé à la technique du professionnel proposant un boulot, puis du vieux camarade d'école demandant des nouvelles. Enfin, voyant que ça ne marchait absolument pas, il avait commencé une cour assidue de la demoiselle. Échec là aussi.

À bout d'idée, il l'avait supplié.

À genoux (ça, c'était hier).

La belle Écossaise avait semblé un peu surprise, et peut-être même vaguement touchée. Mais, il n'y avait pas eu de progrès. Elle avait haussé un sourcil joliment dessiné et lui avait répondu que l'emploi du temps de Charles ne le regardait pas.

Oui, autant lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Mais il était revenu quand même aujourd'hui. On était mardi et c'était un mardi qu'il avait eu son seul et unique rendez-vous avec le jeune comédien. Erik ne croyait pas au destin mais beaucoup à l'obstination. Et à l'évidence, il allait lui en falloir une palanquée !

Il regarda le fond de sa chope à demi pleine.

Il s'était installé au bar, comme à chaque fois, pour être sûr d'avoir à la fois un œil sur la taulière et un sur la porte d'entrée. Il soupira.

C'était absurde. Il était ridicule. Un vrai maniaque. Mais il voulait le revoir, il voulait se convaincre que tout ceci était un hasard, que ces si belles photos n'étaient qu'un coup de chance, une fulgurance, un instant d'inspiration.

Mais nom de nom, il n'avait pas réussi aussi bien une série de portraits depuis des lustres ! Et Darwin qui n'en finissait pas de le bassiner avec ces quatre clichés. "Mon pote, t'es tombé sur une étoile, une vraie muse ! Si ce gosse est acteur en plus tu peux devenir son Pygmalion !". Oui enfin bon, il ne voulait pas être impresario non plus. Non, ce qu'Erik voulait, c'était retrouver l'étincelle qui avait jailli sur sa pellicule ce soir-là et puis ce courant électrique qui lui avait délicieusement vrillé les nerfs...

M'enfin pour ça, faudrait un jour que Charles se pointe...

...Le photographe replongea le nez dans sa chope.

Et dire qu'à la base il n'aimait même pas la bière !

* * *

 

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, les conversations molles de deux joueurs d'échecs dans un coin du pub avaient repris, lorsque le carillon de l'entrée tira Erik de sa torpeur.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Le photographe hésita à se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. Un délicieux frisson d'anticipation lui parcourut l'échine.

Il vit Moira se tendre comme un arc, les lèvres tordues en une moue de frustration. Pour provoquer une telle réaction, la personne qui venait de rentrer était soit A) un gars du contrôle sanitaire B) Marylin Monroe en chemise de nuit C) Charles. Elle tourna vers Erik un regard excédé, jeta son torchon dans l'évier en balançant une insulte rustique (en rapport avec la bêtise du peuple anglais?) et parti dans le cellier en claquant la porte.

C'était donc Charles. Et l'Écossaise n'avait visiblement pas prévu le coup. On pouvait donc en déduire que sa venue était fortuite, un heureux hasard en quelques sortes. Erik pouvait jouer là-dessus pour éviter de passer pour un effroyable goujat un brin obsessionnel. La chance, la bonne fortune, le destin...et absolument pas presque deux semaines de filature.

Il se poussa à sourire de toutes ses dents en se retournant, histoire de se donner une contenance et s'apprêta à saluer le jeune homme.

-Quelle surprise de te trouver là Ch-

-ça va la comédie à deux pences, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

C'était bien lui, planté de toute sa hauteur devant Erik, les bras croisés et avec, greffé au visage, une mine pour le moins excédée. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air redoutable du haut de son mètre 68 avec sa tignasse ébouriffée et son nez froncé mais quelque chose dans ses yeux disait au photographe d'éviter de trop l'asticoter. Il ravala derechef son sourire de tombeur.

-Je...je suis venu pour m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Dit-il en tentant de prendre un air contrit. _Mince qu'est-ce qu'on dit à un mec dans ces cas-là ?_ Charles releva un sourcil, sceptique.

-Vous "excusez" ? Bon, soit. Excuses acceptées. Et puis, voyez-vous, je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre que vous ne soyez plus là pour venir boire un verre.

L'utilisation appuyée du vouvoiement n'échappa pas à Erik qui grimaça un peu. Il allait partir de très loin et ramer longuement... Autant jouer la camaraderie légère tout de suite.

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont prévenu à chaque fois que je venais! J'en étais sûr, ce petit furet d'irlandais c'est lui qui m'a balancé ! Lança t-il avec un geste de la tête en direction de Sean qui astiquait un table à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Hum, je vois, vous connaissez tout le monde maintenant ! Au fait, vous êtes quoi au juste ? FBI, CIA, police des mœurs, ou mafia peut-être ? En tout cas, sauf votre respect, mais vous êtes le pire enquêteur que l'Amérique ait porté ! Lui répondit Charles, toujours aussi peu aimable, mais avec un petit air de curiosité insolente.

-Je suis photographe pour un journal, un genre de journaliste, rien de vraiment hostile.

-Mouaih à déterminer... et donc vous venez tous les soirs pendant deux semaines harceler Moira  juste pour vous excuser ?

-La "harceler" ?! Mais c'est elle qui me pourrit la vie avec sa bière pas fraîche ! S'emporta Erik, prit au jeu de la dispute.

Charles ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous lui avez dit que sa bière n'était pas fraiche ?! Demanda t-il, éberlué.

-Bien sûr, honnêteté avant tout. C'est avec ça que l'on séduit les femmes, surtout écossaise !

-"Séduire les femmes" vraiment ? Ses jolies lèvres rouges se plissèrent en une moue dubitative. -Vous venez pour vous excuser ou pour séduire Moira ? Taquina t-il.

-Et bien, j'ai beau être un grand défenseur des quêtes impossibles, je crois que ton seul pardon me suffira. Renvoya le photographe.

-Umpf, mon "pardon" et l'autorisation de me tutoyer donc.

-Et bien, je me suis laissé dire que pour prétendre à l'amitié éternelle le tutoiement était de rigueur.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais le mec le plus contrariant de la planète ?

-Si je répond "oui tout le temps" c'est bon ou mauvais pour moi ?

Charles se laissa enfin gagner par l'amusante absurdité de la conversation.

-Tu sais que si je te pardonne, Moira va probablement m'en vouloir affreusement...

-Pure jalousie...

-Et elle tentera d'empoisonner ta bière...

-Je suis prêt à affronter son courroux. Rassure moi, ils ne servent pas réellement que de la bière tiède ici ? Si ? Taquina Erik qui voyait que leur échange remontait la pente de la douce amitié teintée de séduction qui l'avait tant attiré la première fois.

Le bel éclat de rire qui résonna dans la pièce fut sa récompense. Charles avait les yeux éclatant de joie et le sourire, qui semblait ne plus vouloir quitter son visage, lui allait diablement bien. Erik se sentit rougir malgré lui. Ce garçon avait l'art de le séduire en même pas trois phrases et un coup d’œil, s'en était presque effrayant. Il était temps qu'il reprenne les choses en mains. Mais bien sûr il n'eut pas l'opportunité de trouver une banalité à ajouter, c'est Charles qui enchaîna.

-Si tu as un peu de temps, peut-être que nous pourrions discuter un peu...autour d'un verre et de... Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? Demanda abruptement le jeune comédien.

Erik abandonna là, purement et simplement, la possibilité de ne pas être continuellement déstabilisé en présence de ce garçon.

-Euh oui j'ai un peu de temps, j'ai même ma soirée pour tout te dire, et oui je sais jouer aux échecs, ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas fait une partie cela dit mais-

-OK je commencerai par te ménager alors ! L'interrompit Charles avec un clin d’œil.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de renvoyer la balle, le jeune homme se dirigea souplement entre les tables jusqu'à l'angle de la salle où se trouvait le coin que les précédents joueurs avaient déserté. Il jeta son sac au pied de la chaise, héla le serveur pour commander deux whiskys et s'installa devant le plateau de jeu. Erik constata qu'il s'était assis côté pièces blanches. Évidemment.

Il ne put retenir un soupir amusé.

Décidément, il s'était choisi un adversaire coriace.

 

* * *

 

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils jouaient.

Erik trouvait le vieux pub finalement très accueillant et l'alcool lui glissait voluptueusement dans la gorge. Charles était un interlocuteur fascinant. Brillant, doté d'un humour ravageur et d'une propension prodigieuse à soutenir des théories absolument irréalistes avec une hargne qui lui laissait un délicieux bourdonnement de défi dans le crâne et l'obligeait à se concentrer sur le jeu tout en s'accrochant férocement  à ses arguments. C'était vivifiant cette opposition intelligente, ce duel d'esprit où les passes d'armes étaient des phrases finement acérées.

Quelques minutes de concentration silencieuse vinrent entrecouper leur débat. Charles menait d'une courte tête la partie, obligeant le photographe à repenser sa stratégie vers quelque chose de plus défensif.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu absolument me revoir Erik ? Et ne me dis pas que c'était simplement pour t'excuser, je ne crois pas qu'un homme comme toi n'ait jamais eu dans sa vie l'intention de s'excuser. Demanda soudain le jeune comédien. Il avait dit ça posément, comme un simple constat. Et il n'avait pas tord.

-Je me suis réellement comporté comme un conard paranoïaque et...oui je voulais m'excuser mais, pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi,  si je voulais te revoir c'est parce que tu es...comment dire...tu es mon...

Erik pataugeait dans ses explications. Il ne voulait pas lâcher des mots comme inspiration, muse, coup de foudre. Tous ces termes sirupeux seraient probablement ridicules dans la bouche d'un gars comme lui qui approchait dangereusement des 30 ans.

Et Charles qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, en attente d'une réponse. Le photographe soupira et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit la série de clichés qu'il trimbalait sur lui  presque tous les jours. Il les tendit au jeune homme qui prit les feuilles de papier glacé avec précaution entre ses doigts. Erik vit son visage se marquer d'étonnement lorsqu'il se reconnut sur les 4 photographies. Il releva les yeux rapidement vers Erik cherchant quelque chose dans son regard, puis observa à nouveau les images. Sans dire un mot.

Mal à l'aise, le photographe se sentit obligé de s'expliquer un peu.

-Je ne suis pas à proprement parler à la recherche d'un modèle mais...il semblerait que tu ais quelque chose qui "fonctionne" bien...enfin qui fait que je fonctionne bien...que j'arrive à capter quelque chose de différent, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais j'imagine que c'est quelque chose que tu dégages tu vois...Un genre de truc qui change ma manière de regarder.

Charles releva lentement les yeux cette fois, et soudain laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-Erik c'est le compliment le plus tordu et peu clair que j'ai entendu de ma vie et tu tournes ça d'une telle manière que s'en est presque un reproche.

Le photographe se sentir rougir fortement. D'accord, là il passait vraiment pour le dernier des crétins niaiseux. Autant finir le boulot.

-Bon OK: mon collègue Darwin s'y connaît en photo et quand il a vu tes portraits il a été ...très étonné. Pour lui, je n'avais jamais pris de clichés aussi bons. Il m'a soutenu que tu étais...tu vas te foutre de moi, mais euh... je reprends ses mots là, mais que...enfin... il a dit tu étais "ma muse" ou quelque chose comme ça.

-"Quelque chose comme ça" ? Reprit Charles, le menton posé sur sa paume ouverte et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Erik aurait voulu que le plancher s'ouvre pour l'engloutir au plus vite.

-Là je passe vraiment pour un imbécile illuminé non ? Finit-il par dire.

-Hum...quelque chose comme ça, oui. Lui répondit Charles en se mordillant la lèvre pour se retenir de rire. Ses joues avaient légèrement rougi et Erik s'en voulut de ne pas avoir osé sortir son appareil-photo pour capter la charmante expression qu'il observait là.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers le jeu, et avança sa reine de 4 cases. - "Échec au roi" au fait, commenta-t-il avec détachement.

* * *

Erik perdit cette partie-là, puis la suivante. Il découvrit que ça ne le vexait pas plus que ça.

Ils parlèrent de la presse, des vedettes et du pouvoir de l'argent , des études de Charles qui commençait une thèse en sciences sociales pour devenir professeur ou éducateur, des déboires des artistes, des rêves des photographes et de la réalité de la vie, du maccarthysme et du fait de vouloir s'aimer et aussi de n'en avoir pas le droit.

Ils parlèrent de tout et si librement qu'Erik en vint à se demander si, au lieu d'une muse, il n'était pas tombé sur son âme sœur.

A sa deuxième défaite, Charles lui proposa de miser le prochain de leur rendez-vous sur le résultat de la troisième partie. L'enjeu lui tenant particulièrement à cœur, Erik finit par l'emporter de justesse...Après réflexion, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas laissé gagner volontairement.

Mais seul le résultat lui importait, il savoura sa victoire.

Ils se reverraient donc dans 4 jours. Même endroit, même heure.

Il allait devoir se faire à la bière tiède.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là à son appartement, Erik n'avait pris qu'une poignée de nouvelles photos, mais il avait la tête pleine d'images en devenir, de projets de reportages, de fantasmes créatifs.

Son esprit bouillonnait d'idées, c'en était enivrant.

Il jeta son manteau sur le canapé et posa délicatement son Leica sur la table basse. Il alluma une lampe de bureau qui fit un halo fatigué dans la pièce sobrement meublée.

Se saisissant d'un calepin et d'un crayon, il passa près d'une demi-heure à coucher sur le papier la masse surgissante de ses idées. Notes, croquis, ratures et rajouts; une vingtaine de pages naquirent des fruits de cette soirée pour le moins inspirante.

Il faisait un froid polaire dehors mais il fut pris soudain d'un besoin impérieux de respirer l'air extérieur, de se remplir de l'humeur de la ville. Son balcon métallique donnait sur la rue. Dehors les bruits de sirènes de police, de voix et de pas des promeneurs se mêlaient, assourdis par le manteau de neige qui couvrait la chaussée et les trottoirs comme un matelas. Cela sentait l'hiver et la pâte des pizzas du restaurant d'à côté. Erik alluma une cigarette.

Il resta quelques minutes à sa fenêtre à observer les délicats pignons néo-gothiques de la cathédrale St-Patrick qu'il pouvait distinguer entre les deux vieux immeubles de la rue d'en face. Dans le froid, sa respiration faisait des brumes blanches éphémères. Il se dit que c'était fichtrement esthétique mais bougrement difficile à photographier. Trop mouvant pour être saisi, trop fascinant pour être figé sur du papier...c'était comme le sourire de Charles, c'était comme l'éclat de ses yeux, c'était comme cette insolence mâtinée de timidité qui en faisait l'être le plus désirable qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

 _Sa muse_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un an et cette histoire revient enfin. Désolée 1000 fois pour ce délais impossible. J'ai pris le temps de finir mes autres projets avant de ré-attaquer celui-là, histoire de rester cohérente dans l'esprit et le style...pas facile de mélanger la Florence du 19ème siècle avec le New-York du 20ème.
> 
> J'espère que vous êtes heureus(es) de retrouver nos deux héros. Les chapitres suivants viendront régulièrement, cette fois je vous le promets (enfin il suffit que je dise ça pour qu'il m'arrive un truc pas possible ^_^'). 
> 
> notes historiques et contexte :
> 
> Al Capone et l'agent Wilson : On connait tous Al Capone, mais beaucoup moins l'agent spécial du service d'enquête du fisc fédéral Frank J. Wilson qui le fit tomber pour...fraude fiscale ! Il deviendra de 1937 à 1946 le directeur du US Secret service et, malgré la légende, c'est surtout grâce à lui (plutôt qu'à Eliot Ness) que le célèbre mafieux a fini sa vie derrière les barreaux.
> 
> Les pièces blanches aux échecs : la règle veut que le joueur qui joue avec les pièces blanches commence la partie.
> 
> Echec au roi : un échec au roi (ou simplement échec) est une menace directe et immédiate sur le roi. (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89chec_au_roi), si le joueur qui détient ce roi ne peut parer l'attaque, la partie est perdue pour lui.
> 
> NoLiTa et St Patrick cathedral : le quartier où habite Erik fait partie de ce que l'on appelle Little Italy, originellement et comme son nom l'indique le quartier où résidaient les immigrés italiens au sud-est de Manhattan. La cathédrale St-Patrick, très haute et très grande fut construite en style néo-gothique au 19ème siècle.


	5. Joule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vocabulaire de la photographie :  
> Le joule est l'unité de mesure d'un flash de studio.

12 fois qu'ils se voyaient. Douze rendez-vous, une trentaine de parties d'échecs, des heures de discussion et Erik allait devoir l'admettre : il était dans la panade. Pas moyen d'y faire quoi que ce soit, cette histoire frisait l’envoûtement.

Charles occupait maintenant la plupart de ses pensées de façon complètement envahissante, totale, obsessionnelle. Cet étudiant haut comme trois pommes avec son sourire déluré, ses écharpes en laine, ses grands yeux innocents et son caractère bien trempé, lui avait agrippé le cœur.

Et il avait envie de lui....tellement que s'en était obnubilant. Mais les deux hommes ne s'étaient jusqu'à présent jamais touchés malgré l'indéniable attirance qui se trahissait aux moindres gestes de Charles et qui vrillait les nerfs du photographe au point de le contraindre à de pathétiques séances de masturbation sous la douche une fois revenu chez lui. Ils s'en empêchaient, ils se l'interdisaient depuis presque 2 mois. Une vraie torture.

Pourtant, leurs soirées ne se terminaient pas si tard, ils auraient pu trouver des lieux discrets pour mettre les choses au clair. Manhattan ne manquait pas de ruelles sombres et de backrooms tout aussi obscures, d'endroits où les indics du gouvernement ne mettaient pas leur nez...pas trop souvent du moins. Mais ils se quittaient toujours à la sortie de _Chez Moira_ sans que jamais il n'y ait une proposition directe d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Ah pourtant, ça lui brûlait les lèvres de demander au jeune comédien s'il ne voulait pas passer chez lui prendre un dernier verre. Mais faire rentrer le sexe dans leur relation avait quelque chose de dangereux. Leur amitié naissante s'alimentait de cette tension érotique et, Erik avait tendance à croire que la création en photographie était un perpétuel désir de possession frustré. Assouvir cela, c'était risquer de briser ce fragile équilibre, ce quasi-prodige qui lui avait fait réaliser en deux semaines les plus belles photographies de sa carrière.

Il avait fait jusqu'à présent une centaine de clichés de Charles. De nombreux pris chez Moira, à la lumière douce des fenêtres du pub, dans l'atmosphère cosy de ce qui était devenu leur coin à eux deux. Et puis d'autres dans la rue sous la pluie grise d'un dimanche de balade, à Central Park les yeux vers le ciel, à Time Square faisant le clown devant un théâtre et partout, nulle part avec la ville comme décor et Charles, l'étincelle de vie totale, comme seul modèle.  À chaque portrait, surgissait comme un miracle, cette même lumière, ce même élan de vie, où Erik puisait l'immense exaltation d'avoir trouvé une source d'inspiration à nulle autre pareille.

Un peu trop pudique pour dévoiler ces nouvelles images à son collègue Darwin, il avait développé les photographies chez lui, dans sa propre salle de bains où était maintenant installés une ampoule rouge, des bacs à révélateur et de quoi faire les tirages. Elles étaient apparues, une à une, sous son regard impatient. Elles étaient nées lentement, émergeant du blanc du papier, les ombres créant les lignes, les gris modelant les formes. Parfaites.

Il devait bien se l'avouer, le jeune comédien avait un charme magnétique qui impressionnait la pellicule avec le plus évident naturel. Il était né pour être photographié. Est-ce que le talent d'Erik était sublimé par ce modèle ou est-ce que n'importe quel grouillot avec un appareil-photo aurait pu obtenir un tel résultat ? Malheureusement, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir la réponse.

Et puis, il y avait leurs discussions. Le photographe vivait chaque journée pour ces débats entre hommes qui finissaient toujours, après la fièvre des arguments, en calme confession, chacun d'eux se livrant tour à tour et apprenant à connaître l'autre entre les lignes des raisonnements politiques ou philosophiques. Charles avait cette manière de séduire à demi-mot, par touches discrètes, par jeux subtils, par tout un labyrinthe d'éloquence charmeuse et d'honnêteté pudique qui en venait à conquérir même les sens, même la raison, même le caractère pourtant réputé taciturne d'Erik.

 _Taciturne, tu parles ! Entre les mains de ce gamin je suis un agneau_ , se dit le photographe, souriant pour lui-même.

-Lehnsherr t'es avec nous ou entre les cuisses de la morue à Banner ? Aboya Logan d'un ton exaspéré.

Ah oui... c'est vrai qu'il était présentement en train d'assister à une réunion de rédaction dans le bureau de Howlett dont le plafond ne se distinguait presque plus à travers la fumée des cigarettes et cigare de la tripotée de mâles intoxiqués au tabac entassés dans la, pourtant, plus grande salle de l'étage.

Erik balança un sourire de charmeur à la tablée de reporters et à son ours de patron.

-Chef je suis tout à vous, vous avez mon attention la plus dévouée, la plus intense, la plus-

-Ouaih, je t'en foutrais de ton attention dévouée. Le coupa son patron hirsute. Ch'sais pas ce qui te pollue la niaque en ce moment Lehnsherr mais va falloir que tu te retires fissa les pouces du fondement parce que ça fait deux semaines que tu me dois un reportage un peu chiadé et que je vois rien venir. Est-ce que j'ai la gueule à la soeur Anne ?

Erik se mordit la joue pour ne pas rigoler et parvint, non sans mal, à garder un visage neutre et respectueux.

-Non Boss. Opina --il.

-Alors tu vas te bouger la nouille, l'Artiste, et pas seulement pour faire crier ces dames, parce que sinon faudra pas venir me chouiner aux esgourdes si tu te retrouves à faire des photos de réclames pour le dernier récure-chiottes. Asséna Logan en écrasant son énième cigare dans le cendrier déjà trop plein de la table de réunion.

-Je m'y emploie Boss. Il méritera un Pulitzer je vous l'promets ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'y aille là, vous savez ce que c'est l'inspiration qui n'attend pas et tout ça... Taquina le photographe tout en faisant mine de se lever pour sortir.

-Ola, recarres moi tout de suite ton petit cul de blanc-bec dans le siège Lehnsherr. On finit d'abord MA réunion et ensuite je te donne OU PAS l'autorisation de rejoindre ton Prix Nobel douteux. On est pas à la foire à la bière ici, chacun se barre pas quand il a une envie pressante !

Un stagiaire tenta une remarque sur le fait qu'il n'existait pas de Prix Nobel de Photographie. Logan faillit l'embrocher avec son stylo-plume, et la réunion reprit son cours sans qu'il ne soit plus question de l'article d'Erik.

Ce dernier n'avait pas menti, il avait bien quelque chose sous le coude. C'était un reportage qu'il projetait de faire. Quelque chose d'ambitieux et de contestataire et, comme beaucoup de ses projets ces derniers temps, Charles en était l'inspiration.

Tout partait de leur futur rendez-vous de ce soir, qu'il avait obtenu à force de négociations et peut-être grâce à ses sourires ravageurs (enfin ça, il n'y croyait qu'à moitié).

Le jeune comédien lui avait accordé d'assister à l'une de ses répétitions de théâtre.

Il s'agissait en fait de cours de théâtre dont Charles, avec ses 22 ans et sa mine de gamin sage et bien élevé, était, étonnamment, le professeur bénévole. Il lui avait raconté qu'il retrouvait là une poignée d'adolescents désœuvrés qu'il avait convaincu de consacrer leurs soirées du vendredi à étudier des textes classiques,  à déclamer des tirades post-modernes, à bouger devant un public, bref à exprimer leur rage et leurs frustrations en apprenant à faire l'acteur. Cela fonctionnait merveilleusement bien, lui avait-il expliqué. La plupart de ses très jeunes élèves avaient gagné en assurance et en maturité en l'espace de quelques mois seulement. Certains avaient repris des études, d'autres trouvés un boulot. Pour ces anciens délinquants a priori totalement abandonnés par la société et voués à une vie sordide de marginaux, il y avait de quoi être fier.

Le concept de la réhabilitation par l'art était du Charles tout craché. Patience et éducation pour s'insérer sans heurt dans cette société américaine paranoïaque qui n'avait qu'une peur : que des hordes de jeunes dévoyés viennent corrompre les sacro-saintes mœurs policés de l'après-guerre. A sa place et à son âge, Erik avait eu plutôt tendance à aller avec sa bande gueuler sous les fenêtres de la mairie, à pisser sur les affiches pour le recrutement de l'armée et à cramer tous les panneaux ségrégationnistes qu'il croisait. Bref à cracher ouvertement sur le système, pas à essayer de s'adapter pour rentrer dans les cases prédéfinies de la société.

Mais il était tout de même curieux de voir la méthode douce adoptée par Charles. Et surtout, si les résultats étaient si extraordinaires, il voulait en faire un papier. Un vrai dossier illustré d'images pleine page pour parler enfin des quartiers pauvres où lui-même avait grandi et de ceux qui luttaient pour les faire sortir du marasme.

Oui, il tenait quelque chose ! Son instinct le trompait rarement et là c'était l'inspiration qu'il apercevait dans les yeux de Charles.

 

* * *

 

8PM Le même jour.

Erik se tenait sur le perron d'un immeuble en briques rouges décrépi comme il y en avait tant dans le quartier de Brooklyn. La neige n'était plus tombée sur New York depuis la semaine passée et les rues étaient à présent humides d'eau boueuse et glaciale. Moins romantiques, mais joliment brillantes et reflétant bien la lumière des réverbères, se dit quand même le photographe.

Sur une plaque métallique fixée à gauche de la porte était gravé : _Gifted Youngsters Art Studio_. A peine pompeux comme nom pensa t-il. Charles, qui l'avait rejoint quelques secondes plus tôt, le précéda dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils suivirent un couloir couvert de papier peint à rayures à demi-arraché pour arriver dans une cour minuscule mais très calme qui donnait sur une sorte de hangar.

La salle de répétition était un grand loft aménagé dans un ancien local industriel. Elle accueillait également une école de danse. Des murs pelés, des fenêtres hautes, des piliers en métal un peu rouillés, quelques fauteuils et chaises disparates, des poufs en tissu jetés ça et là sur les lattes ternes d’un parquet gris, c'était un décor idéalement sobre et accueillant.

De gros spots de tournage faisaient office de lampes. Leur lumière blanche violente créait des ombres fantastiques autour des choses et des êtres. Les expressions des visages étaient accentuées. Ainsi illuminée, la pièce avait des airs de veillée de contes de fée…ou d'un squat d'intellectuels de gauche.

 _Un décor magnifique pour une séance photo_ , considéra Erik en rentrant à la suite de Charles dans la salle.

Plusieurs jeunes gens étaient déjà réunis. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, parfois en se faisant la bise à la manière française. Certains d'entre eux se revendiquaient du vieux continent avec une emphase calculée comme si cela pouvait donner du style à leurs mêmes pas 20 ans.

Les présentations furent faites avec simplicité et Charles expliqua sans ambages qu'Erik était un photographe l'accompagnant à cette répétition pour se familiariser avec le monde du théâtre amateur. Quelques sourcils se froncèrent, il y eut des regards méfiants puis rapidement la troupe ne fit plus attention à lui.

Erik se plaça en retrait, il n'avait amené qu'un appareil photo. Son préféré, le petit Leica très pratique qu’il pouvait tenir d’une main. Pour éviter de faire du bruit et de déranger les comédiens, il avait retiré ses chaussures. Il fit le tour des lieux pour déterminer les angles les plus intéressants, le plus discrètement possible.

Les jeunes comédiens s’étaient placés vaguement en cercle. À demi étendus sur les coussins, vautrés sur les fauteuils, ils écoutaient attentivement un jeune homme à grosses lunettes, bafouillant quelque peu, qui semblait faire office de metteur en scène.

Il était en train de décrire l’ambiance générale de l’Acte 1 de la pièce qu'ils s’apprêtaient à répéter.

Erik prit quelques photos du garçon, Hank, à qui on pouvait trouver, en cherchant bien, un certain charisme sous ses airs de gentil étudiant en sciences. Le montage de la pièce semblait être une affaire soumise à débat et loin d'être la création d'un seul auteur. Toute la troupe y allait de son point de vue pour ajuster la mise en scène. L'écoute et la patience n'avaient pas l'air d'être le fort de certains des jeunes comédiens, mais une bonne humeur générale permettait de tempérer les caractères les plus enflammés.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula en discussions avant que chacun se décide à sortir son texte de son sac. Les répétitions allaient enfin commencer.

* * *

 

Acte 1 scène 1

_

Une pétillante blondinette prend la parole.

Elle se prénomme Raven, un bien charmant corbeau, et un vrai surnom de star qui lui va comme un gant, constate le photographe, qui prend une série de clichés d'elle alors qu'elle lui sourit effrontément.

C'est la demi-sœur de Charles et elle travaille comme serveuse dans le quartier.

Elle est jolie avec ses grands yeux, ses pommettes rondes et sa jupe en velours bleu. Extravertie et même très à l’aise, elle met une pointe de provocation dans sa voix et s’exclame sur une tirade avec coquetterie.  _Clic_. Erik parvient à saisir une moue, un clin d’œil. Elle enchaîne et la scène reprend, d'autres protagonistes font leur entrée. Alex, un gamin blond renfrogné à la coupe en brosse et Angel une Latine qui roule les "r" et les hanches.

Raven stoppe et critique soudain la mise en scène. Elle part dans un débat avec Hank qui s'embrouille en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Alors les autres s'emmêlent et les suggestions se mettent à fuser. Mais, après quelques échanges, le ton se calme de lui-même, chacun se replace et la jeune fille reprend sur les deux dernières répliques.

Charles, assis au sol, attentif, regarde calmement son petit groupe. Il a les jambes croisées, les feuilles de textes abandonnés dans son giron. Ses doigts font inconsciemment danser un crayon de bois à la mine émoussée. Son visage légèrement penché sur le côté est figé dans une écoute sage.

Erik prend une photo de lui, ainsi, esprit tutélaire du groupe.

 _Clic_.

Quelques minutes encore, et soudain sur un geste de Hank, il se lève, son texte à la main. Erik n’a pas eu le temps d’attraper le mouvement. Dommage, il y avait là une étonnante grâce, une spontanéité débordante d'énergie qui éclate dans la pièce silencieuse. Tous les jeunes comédiens le regardent, muets.

Charles prend une profonde respiration, il ferme les yeux.

Quand il les rouvre, Erik avale son souffle.

Il n’y a plus aucune innocence dans son regard, un éclat dangereux, empoisonné, y brille à présent. Une teinte de séduction diabolique, il est son personnage, il incarne un autre. Un autre s'incarne en lui.

Sa voix se fait onctueuse, il s’adresse à Raven. Il s’approche d’elle, la contourne et la frôle. Tentateur et terrifiant.

 _Clic_.

Erik réagit à l’instinct, il commence à saisir des instants. Il sait que beaucoup de ses photos vont être floues. Charles bouge énormément, tout son corps accompagne les tirades, les mots débordent de lui et prennent vie presque à son corps défendant. Quand son personnage est contraint de se poser, sa fébrilité en devient presque palpable. C'est une tension de chaque muscle, de chaque nerf, un courant électrique qu'Erik peine à capturer avec l’objectif.

C'est merveilleux à regarder. C'est comme une possession, quelque chose de surnaturel dont on croit entre apercevoir le moment par accident.

Et Erik suit chaque geste, chaque mot, fasciné. Il est le témoin, l'œil.

Charles est le texte, le mouvement, la vie, il transcende les mots. Erik, lui, n'a le temps que de capturer l'image, de tenter de figer le sublime.

 

C'est de la création pure, à deux ils font l'alchimie artistique absolue. Le jeune comédien est l'éphémère, le photographe est l'immortalité.

 

Ce moment de plongée dans l'art total est de ceux qui font stopper la course du monde. Et Erik, en croisant une seconde le regard de Charles, comprend qu'ils en ont tous les deux pris conscience.

 

 

* * *

 

Dans la salle de répétition, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

Le groupe des jeunes comédiens était parti dans un brouhaha joyeux. Il était près de 23 h et ils projetaient de prendre un verre quelque part dans le quartier. Erik n'avait pas entendu où exactement et cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il ne comptait pas se joindre à eux ce soir. Il était épuisé, vidé, lavé, comme s'il avait couru un marathon et enchaîné avec la lecture de l'intégrale de Dostoïevski.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent c'était de consacrer toute sa concentration à un geste simple. Il était en train d'enrouler manuellement sa dernière pellicule dans son appareil-photo. Il lui fallait ne pas dévider la molette trop rapidement pour que la bobine de film ne s'abîme pas. Il serait criminel de perdre les images en gestation qui dormaient là, sur la fragile bande exposée du film photographique. Il ne pourrait pas se pardonner de ne pas pouvoir les développer à cause d'une maladresse. Il y avait des vues potentiellement superbes parmi la trentaine de poses: il en était sûr. Le photographe n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de rentrer chez lui pour faire naître ses créations dans les bains de révélateur. Un dernier tour et un petit cliquetis lui laissa entendre que l'opération avait réussi. Il s’apprêta à retirer la pellicule pour la remplacer par une autre, vierge, dans le boîtier.

Autour de lui, l'obscurité se fit.

Il releva les yeux.

Charles allait de projecteur en projecteur pour les éteindre et plonger la grande salle parquetée dans l'ombre. Il n'en resta bientôt plus qu'un dernier, très puissant, une présence à lui tout seul avec son pied en tripode métallique noir et son énorme ampoule blanche. Patte d'insecte et œil de cyclope: un monstre phare. Il éclairait le centre de la pièce, son faisceau large et ovale droit sur le sol dessinant une mare de lumière. Les murs couvert de miroirs renvoyaient les éclats d'ombres partout jusqu'au plafond couverts de peinture terne.

Charles était debout immobile, au centre du halo, petite silhouette fragile et pourtant d'un charisme presque écrasant dans cette lumière violente.  Il se tourna vers Erik, qui avait gardé son Leica à la main. Mais l'éclat hypnotisant des yeux du comédien lui avait ôté toute faculté de bouger. Il resta figé, fasciné par le flot de lumière tranchante qui gorgeait les iris clairs du jeune homme en face de lui qui entre-ouvrit les lèvres et ...

...des mots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Faisant palpiter les murs, rebondissant dans le vide des miroirs, la voix de Charles emplit l'espace autour d'eux.

_Ces passions qu'eux seuls nomment encore amours_  
_Sont des amours aussi, tendres et furieuses,_

Cette voix s'éleva, chaude et légère, imprégnée d'émotion.

Erik se retint de fermer les yeux, il aurait voulu se concentrer sur le sens des phrases. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

_Même plus qu'elles et mieux qu'elles héroïques,_  
_Elles se parent de splendeurs d'âme et de sang_

Il reconnut les strophes d'un poème, on aurait dit une musique. Il y avait des élans et des chutes, des envolées et des sommeils.

_Et pour combler leurs vœux, chacun d'eux tour à tour_  
_Fait l'action suprême, a la parfaite extase_

La voix de Charles plongea mâle et sensuelle, lourde de sentiment, mêlée d'accent de drame. Les consonnes roulaient amoureuses. Les voyelles éclataient, séductrices.

_\- Tantôt la coupe ou la bouche et tantôt le vase -_  
_Pâmé comme la nuit, fervent comme le jour._

Charles s'approcha de lui, ses pieds nus glissant sur le parquet, il était irréellement beau, et Erik ne put détacher son regard de lui. Son esprit absorbé tout entier par cette voix vivante, envoûtante qui l'enveloppait et le capturait dans ses volutes chaudes.

_Bras las autour du cou, pour de moins langoureux_  
_Qu'étroits sommeils à deux, tout coupés de reprises,_

Le photographe entendait les mots, en reconnut certains accents, mais ne chercha même pas à les comprendre, ce n'était pas de l'anglais, c'est tout ce qu'il perçut. Il se laissa ensorceler.

_Dormez, les amoureux ! Tandis qu'autour de vous_  
_Le monde inattentif aux choses délicates,_

Charles était à présent à trois pas de lui, la moitié de son visage était peint du blanc de la lumière du projecteur, l'autre était une ombre où brillait tout l'éclat de ses yeux. Les mots glissèrent encore un peu entre eux deux, mais le poème s'estompa à mesure que le jeune comédien se rapprochait d'Erik. Son regard ne le quittait pas, il semblait près de l'engloutir.

_Bruit ou gît en somnolences scélérates,_  
_Sans même, il est si bête ! être de vous jaloux._

Puis sa voix se tut sur une dernière rime qui finit en un souffle venant caresser les lèvres du photographe. Erik n'osait plus respirer, il n'osait plus penser. Il ferma simplement les yeux, car ses rétines étaient saturées de lumière. Il attendit une seconde, deux puis trois et à la quatrième il perçut le contact d'un baiser. À peine, un effleurement.

-Puis-je ? Souffla le jeune comédien.

Erik n'ouvrit pas les paupières, il parvint seulement à acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête. Le contact d'une paume chaude parcourut un instant sa joue. Et les lèvres furent à nouveau là, pulpe humide et douce. Elles le caressèrent impatiemment et il répondit enfin entre-ouvrant les siennes et se laissant posséder.

Ce baiser fut immédiatement profond, immédiatement passionné. Erik avait l’impression d'être jeté dans le vide. Son cœur battait fortement, avivé d'un désir sauvage. Sa main libre se perdit dans les mèches brunes du jeune comédien, il l'agrippa comme un noyé atteint soudain l'air libre. Il força de sa langue la bouche à son tour offerte, lui arracha des gémissements lorsqu'il plaqua une main possessive au creux de ses reins pour le serrer contre lui.

Charles était un démon, un litre de café et une bouteille de whisky à lui tout seul. Une intoxication délicieuse.

Le photographe voulait le prendre là, à même le parquet grinçant du studio, sous la lumière crue du projecteur blanc. Sa chair tout entière hurlait en lui des cris des plaisirs à venir et lui dessinait sur la rétine des images d'étreintes suffocantes. Il chutait dans un gouffre, profond, abyssal, loin de toute réalité. Pouvait-on réellement revenir d'un baiser pareil ?

Mais la réalité reprit malgré tous ses droits. Nécessité de l'espèce que la respiration ! Le souffle avait fini par lui manquer et il brisa à regret leur étreinte. Le contact des lèvres de Charles lui manqua immédiatement, il en était déjà dépendant. L'ivresse était toujours là au bord de cette bouche si rouge, furieusement rouge, de la couleur du sang et de la tentation. Et l'éclat de ces yeux, et les saccades de sa respiration... Erik prit une grande goulée d'air, il était littéralement fou de désir. Il aurait bien repris un peu de cette extase.

Mais Charles se recula d'un pas et changea d'expression, un peu comme s'il quittait un costume de succube et reprenait chair dans le corps de l'étudiant timide.

-Et bien ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu vas me dévorer ! S'amusa t-il, rieur.

-Excuse-moi de mettre un peu de temps à me remettre de cette expérience. C'était...(il se passa la main dans les cheveux, sur la nuque, encore sous le choc)...c'était...

-C'était agréable ? Choquant ? Répréhensible ?

Le photographe se prit enfin à sourire.

-Les trois ! Et tu peux ajouter "définitivement excitant" aussi.

_Et c'est le moins que je puisse dire_ , grommela-t-il intérieurement.

-Ah ça c'est l'effet des mots ! C'était du français d'ailleurs, le pays de tous les péchés et ce poème est de Verlaine, un apologiste de la dépravation invertie, si tu ne connais pas je te le conseille, bref ce n'est pas étonnant, que tu aies trouvé ça "excitant",  ronronna Charles avec malice.

Il était absolument horripilant avec son insolence innocente et son air de tout savoir, mais cela avait aussi quelque chose de piquant. Il y avait un défi pour Erik à ne pas être le pion dans ce duel d'échecs entre séduction et provocation.

Il prit la main de Charles et en plaça la paume grande ouverte sur son torse. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur couvert d'une chemise mais en dessous sa peau était brûlante bien que le studio de danse n'était absolument pas chauffé.

-D'accord, je comprends..., commença Erik, d'une voix capiteuse. Or donc mon ami, ce ne sont "que" les mots qui m'ont coupé le souffle. Il plongea ses yeux gris qu'il savait intimidants dans ceux du jeune comédien, lui intimant presque l'ordre de ne pas détourner le regard et continua:

-Ce ne sont "que" les mots qui m'ont noué les tripes... Il fit glisser la paume le long de son torse, vers son ventre, vers ses muscles abdominaux qui réagirent malgré lui au contact de cette main à travers le tissu. Charles avala sa salive. Le photographe se força à ne pas sourire de cette timidité soudaine.

-Est-ce que ce sont également les mots qui ont causé ce...Il força la main de Charles a descendre plus bas, vers son aine. Le jeune homme n'avait pas baissé les yeux, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la ferme érection contrainte par le pantalon. Et lorsque sa paume tremblante soupesa la longueur de son sexe tendu, Erik finit sa phrase en savourant intérieurement sa victoire. ...- causé ce... violent durcissement de ma volonté créative.

Les yeux de Charles s’agrandirent d'étonnement. Erik amorçait déjà un grand sourire de satisfaction,  _à ton tour d'être déstabilisé_ , exultait-il intérieurement,  lorsque le jeune comédien éclata de rire ! Il s'écarta de lui pour laisser plus de place à son hilarité. Il se tenait les côtes tout en essayant de contenir les éclats de son amusement. Enfin, après plusieurs longues minutes à reprendre son souffle, il parvint à retrouver son calme, en pouffant quelque peu malgré tout.

-Sérieusement Erik ! "Volonté créative" ! C'est la pire métaphore de la décennie !  Non, non attend, pas la décennie, au moins du siècle, tout pays confondus !

-Ah oui parce que citer du Verlaine, tu trouves ça très subtil ? Dans le genre cliché... Grommela le photographe, un peu penaud.

-Oui, pour tout te dire plutôt oui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un extrait de discours de notre président aurait eu le même effet sur ta "volonté créative". Et puis, comme ça, mes avances ont le mérite d'être claires. Dit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Son haleine chaude faisait frissonner de désir le photographe qui peinait à reprendre emprise sur ses sens.

-Tu as envisagé la possibilité que je ne comprenne rien au français ? Sourit Erik en l'enlaçant, un main toujours encombrée par son malheureux petit Leica.

-Tu m'as dit connaître au moins 5 langues et je ne vois pas un homme aussi charmeur que toi passer à côté de l'argument linguistique le plus efficace de la planète en matière de drague. "Le français est la langue de l'amouuur" Lui répondit Charles dans une imitation de l'accent parigot absolument atroce et en commençant à lui mordiller l'oreille sensuellement, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'un courant électrique le long de chacun de ses nerfs. Erik avait tellement envie d'arracher leurs vêtements et de forniquer sauvagement au milieu du studio qu'il ne releva même pas le très incongru adjectif choisi pour le définir. "Charmeur", lui qui passait pour le pire bloc de glace de la rédaction !

-Tu sais que si tu continues à me provoquer je vais finir par te violer ici et maintenant à même le sol de ce putain de studio de danse classique. Jeta le photographe mi provocateur mi honnête.

-Me "violer" vraiment ? Je ne fais pas de Droit, mais... il n'est pas question d'une absence de consentement ou quelque chose comme ça quand on veut violer quelqu'un ? Non parce que, dans mon cas Monsieur l'agresseur, je suis très objectivement totalement consentant ! Le titilla Charles en lui saisissant les fesses et en plaquant d'un geste viril leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre. La soudaine friction de leurs sexes entravés par le tissu de leurs pantalons lui arracha un grognement de frustration et Erik faillit en lâcher son appareil photo. Il s'écarta brusquement avant que la situation ne dérape complètement. Et si quelqu'un venait à les surprendre ? Le studio n'était-il pas loué plus tard dans la soirée ? Ce garçon allait le rendre dingue !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour reprendre autant que faire se pouvait une apparence un peu plus digne et, tout en se baissant pour saisir sa sacoche photo, il lança d'un air qui se voulait très désinvolte :

-Hum...Je te propose de finir la soirée chez moi, si tu veux. Je n'habite pas très loin...

En l’absence de réponse,  il releva les yeux par-dessus son épaule vers Charles qui le regardait avec une incroyable moue de satisfaction greffée au visage. Le jeune homme se mordilla un instant les lèvres, à l'évidence en faisant semblant de soupeser sa décision. Quelque part, malgré l'énormité de ce simulacre de timidité, Erik se prit à craindre qu'il ne dise non. Et il argumenta alors maladroitement afin de le décider.

-J'ai du thé, du café, du whisky et même certainement un vieux jeu d'échecs quelque part dans ma chambre. Enfin si tu veux, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'accepter...

Le sourire de Charles pétillait tellement qu'il aurait pu éclairer toute la pièce.

-Vous êtes un gentleman Monsieur Lehnsherr, vous le savez ça ?

-Arrêtes de m'appeler Monsieur j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus que toi ! Grogna le photographe. Il se faisait rouler dans la farine par ce môme, c'était flagrant ! Et pourquoi lui avait-il proposé un plan pareil, c'était contre toutes les règles qu'il s'était fixé au fil des années. Des règles très utiles d'ailleurs, nécessaires même, pour éviter de se faire pincer par la police, pour ne pas mélanger boulot et vie privée et surtout pour se préserver le cœur parce que de ce côté-là, il avait donné, merci.

Charles laissa échapper un rire léger et courut joyeusement finir d'éteindre le dernier projecteur. D'un bond il récupéra son sac qui traînait dans un coin et dont il jeta la sangle en travers de ses épaules. Chaussures, écharpe, mitaines et bonnet furent enfilés aussi vite, sous les yeux ahuris d'Erik qui lui laissa prendre son bras pour le guider vers la sortie, il se retrouva sur le perron de l'immeuble, dans le froid de l'hiver new-yorkais et il n'avait même pas enfilé son manteau !

Charles souriait toujours. Il lui claqua les doigts sous le nez pour le faire revenir sur Terre.

-Alors on y va ! Déclara le jeune comédien. Ce n'était même pas une question. Ce n'était pas un ordre non plus. C'était sans doute le début de quelque chose de sublime...ou une énorme connerie, se dit Erik, avant de lui montrer le chemin.

 

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit à petit ils se rapprochent...et Erik a beau faire c'est Charles qui mène la danse !
> 
> ________
> 
> Logan et son parlé "local" : esgourdes=oreilles, fondement=cul, recarrer=rassoir, chiader=peaufiner, niaque=volonté...
> 
> "Soeur Anne ma soeur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ? - Je ne vois rien que le soleil qui poudroie, et l’herbe qui verdoie. » Attention référence improbable à un conte de Charles Perrault : Barbe Bleue. Oui, fallait y penser en voyant Logan, je reconnais que c'est pas l'évidence même.. (https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C5%93ur_Anne).
> 
> Le prix Pulitzer est le prix le plus prestigieux du monde pour les domaines que sont le journalisme et la photographie...(https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prix_Pulitzer). Et non, il n'y a pas, en effet, de Prix Nobel de Photographie (pauvre stagiaire...).
> 
> Verlaine et son poème Ces passions qu'eux seuls nomment encore amours : ce poème est extrait du recueil Parallèlement publié en 1889, il célèbre les amours homosexuels masculins. Très subtilement explicite, il vaut vraiment la lecture en texte intégral : http://poesie.webnet.fr/lesgrandsclassiques/poemes/paul_verlaine/ces_passions_qu_eux_seuls_nomment_encore_amours.html


	6. Accentuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulaire de la photographie  
> Augmentation de la netteté ne portant que sur les contours.

Le métro n'était pas bondé.

Seulement quelques voyageurs à demi endormis sur les banquettes en bois, secoués par les chaos des rails et des arrêts. Peu nombreux, mais encore trop nombreux et encore trop réveillés pour permettre à Erik d'embrasser Charles jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, et même trop nombreux pour ne serait-ce que lui permettre de prendre sa main, d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

C'était illégal, c'était interdit, c'était dangereux et il en avait tellement envie que ses paumes en étaient moites, tremblantes. Sa jambe battait la mesure avec impatience et il n'arrivait pas à desserrer les dents pour dire quelque chose tant son esprit était obnubilé pas une seule pensée, une seule : Charles nu dans son appartement.

Il devait attendre, encore deux arrêts avant d'arriver dans son quartier, il s'en voulait presque d'habiter si loin de Brooklyn...

Si loin ? Là il poussait un peu. Une poignée de stations de métro seulement le séparait de chez lui. Mais, en cet instant, comme un gosse en décembre devant la vitrine débordante de jouets d' F.A.O Shwartz, il n'en pouvait plus d'impatience. Attendre, ATTENDRE, encore 4 stations et 8 minutes de marche pour enfin, ENFIN, jeter Charles dans son lit.

Ce dernier, visiblement, n'avait pas la même fébrilité, les pieds nonchalamment calés sur la banquette d'en face, le regard perdu à observer les flashs lumineux des éclairages des tunnels. Il semblait ailleurs depuis quelques minutes, pensif, presque mélancolique, comme si son esprit s'était fait engloutir par les brumes de la nuit. Les ampoules des plafonniers du wagon éclairaient crûment son visage, accentuant l'ombre de ses cils sur ses pommettes, lui faisant un teint très pâle presque éthéré. L'âme errante du métro.

Erik, sortit son appareil photo et saisit l'expression rêveuse si belle et son reflet dans la fenêtre de la rame. Encore un portrait doux, en nuances, caressant, un paradoxe alors que dans l'esprit du photographe tout était chaos et désirs violents.

_Clic._

\- Tu fais ça souvent ? Lui demanda Charles d'une voix neutre sans quitter des yeux la vitre.

-"ça" quoi ?

  _Clic._

\- Prendre en photo les gens n'importe quand, n'importe où, sans leur demander leur avis.

\- Oui c'est mon métier, rappela t-il un peu sèchement.

\- Ce n'est pas une obsession plutôt ?

\- ça me calme.

  _Clic._

\- Tu as besoin de te calmer ? Ajouta-t-il malicieux en se tournant lentement vers lui. Son bonnet laissait échapper des mèches brunes qui venaient s'ébouriffer sur son front, lui donnant un air encore plus espiègle.

\- Oui Charles, j'ai besoin de me calmer, sinon nous allons finir au poste pour outrage public aux bonnes mœurs et je n'ai pas envie de terminer ma nuit au fond d'un trou sombre.

Charles retint un ricanement.

-Moi j'aurais bien envie... Commenta-t-il, souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien...dit le jeune comédien avec une moue moqueuse. -J'ai l'esprit mal placé et tu ne choisis pas tes mots judicieusement.

Erik prit une seconde de réflexion puis, quand il comprit enfin l'allusion salace, éclata de rire, ce qui réveilla en sursaut un voyageur assis deux banquettes plus loin qui grogna en se rendormant.

Charles fit une grimace moqueuse à l'intention du pauvre bougre et partit d'un fou rire éclatant et contagieux, et Erik se surprit à rire aussi. Il fallait cette légèreté puérile entre eux, elle devait crever la bulle de tension, trop intense, trop intime ; l'attente presque effrayante de la fin du trajet.

Le métro retrouva l'air libre le temps de passer sur le Manhattan Bridge. Ce gracieux pont de métal enjambait l'East river, sombre langue d'océan, où dansaient quelques reflets de lumières éparses. Les deux hommes se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation de la ville vers laquelle ils plongeaient. New York était impressionnante toute hérissée de grattes-ciel noirs sur fond de nuit pale.  Sur le visage de Charles passa une ombre qui disparut presque immédiatement. Erik eut juste le temps de la saisir.

_Clic._

* * *

Ils arrivent enfin à Carle Street, la station qui desservait NoLita. Ses grosses lettres en mosaïques de carrelage terne,  son quai presque désert, les papiers froissés, les canettes vides traînant au sol et la rame qui s'arrêta dans un grincement lugubre : le décor d'un film noir.

Ils sortirent en trombes, hilares, puis se mirent à courir dans les couloirs comme deux gosses, jouant à celui qui atteindrait la sortie en premier. Le photographe avait des jambes plus longues et la connaissance du terrain, il prit de l'avance dès le départ. Puis il ralentit un peu, confiant. Mais Charles déboula derrière lui et le devança au dernier moment en sautant d'un bond par-dessus les tourniquets, devant les regards désapprobateurs de deux vieux messieurs bien mis. Quand Erik le rattrapa, il ne put s'empêcher de le sermonner.

\- Que veux-tu, je rêve de te voir finir au "fond d'un trou", lui rétorqua le jeune comédien, les joues rougies par la course.

Erik tenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, mais il échoua lamentablement. Charles était la définition même de la séduction irrésistible et adorable. Un genre d'audace mutine aussi naturelle que troublante. Un démon dans la peau d'un ange.

_Ou était-ce l'inverse ?  
_

_Dans son regard, il y a comme...un trouble..._

Dehors, dans la nuit new-yorkaise, le froid était mordant et le vent glacé filait entre les petits immeubles où grimpaient, tels des mille-pattes métalliques sur les façades pelées, les marches des escaliers de secours. Le quartier était dépeuplé, nullevoiture, à peine quelques promeneurs un peu louches ou un peu perdus. Un peu comme eux en somme.

Il était plus de minuit. Les petites lampes installées au-dessus des perrons des portes ponctuaient les rues de leur faible éclat de lucioles. C'était assez romantique d'une certaine manière, une ville endormie sous sa couverture décrépie. Ils marchèrent plus calmement, pensifs peut-être, ou anesthésiés par le froid de la fin de l'hiver.

Mais Erik n'avait pas froid.

Il avait les nerfs et le cerveau en ébullition.

Leur course, leurs rires, avaient attisé son désir, et, l'idée de ramener Charles chez lui, dans sa tanière, avait quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant, et d'inquiétant aussi, lui qui ne consommait plus ses étreintes que dans les backrooms des clubs interlopes...

D'ailleurs, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas baisé dans un lit. Depuis cette enflure de Sebastian, aucun de ses amants n'avaient passé sa porte, pas plus qu'il n'était allé chez eux. Et pourtant, ça commençait à remonter à des lustres cette histoire...Mais c'était le problème avec les premières fois : ça vous marque toujours... en bien ou en mal.

Son appartement, c'était un peu son antre secrète, là où était conservée la part la plus intime de lui-même. Ses objets, ses meubles, ses souvenirs, donneraient à Charles bien plus d'indices sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il était, que bien des confidences qu'il aurait pu lui faire dans les vapeurs alcoolisées d'une soirée au pub. C'était ouvrir une fenêtre sur son âme, c'était faire confiance. Erik faisait rarement confiance aux gens. Rectification : Erik ne faisait PAS confiance aux gens.

Alors, pourquoi avoir voulu ramener ce garçon chez lui ? Pourquoi lui donner la clé de son cœur, à lui, précisément à lui ?

Lâchement sans doute, il ne voulut pas répondre à cette question.

_Pas maintenant._

_Demain, ou après demain, mais pas maintenant._

Ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble.

Façade de briquettes sombres encore, comme partout ailleurs, quelques marches pour atteindre l'entrée, puis, après la porte en bois, un petit hall avec un casier à boîtes aux lettres, un escalier et trois paliers avant d'atteindre son étage. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Il passa devant pour monter les marches. Un peu fébrile.

Derrière lui, il sentait le regard de Charles rivé sur ses reins et la tension érotique crépiter entre eux, comme rallumée soudain par l'imminence de sa libération.

Ils firent le moins de bruit possible, il fallait éviter de réveiller les voisins. Le photographe finit par ouvrir sa porte après avoir un peu hésité avec son trousseau de clé. Pourquoi était-il si anxieux ? À 29ans il n'était pourtant plus un poussin de l'année !

Il fit galamment entrer le jeune comédien en premier, et récupéra un peu d'assurance au passage en endossant son rôle d'hôte.

 

Il alluma la lumière du salon et ôta son manteau et son écharpe qu'il posa sur le dossier du fauteuil au coin de la pièce.

 

-Mets-toi à l'aise, lança-t-il à l'intension de son invité intimidé, qui semblait ne plus oser bouger du pas de la porte. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

 

Charles ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il fit deux pas dans l'appartement. Il regardait autour de lui tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Il finit par retirer à son tour son bonnet, son manteau et ses mitaines, puis, après avoir posé le tout avec son sac sur une chaise, il tourna enfin vers Erik ses grands yeux clairs, et lui dit avec la plus désarmante spontanéité :

-Je prendrais bien une douche.

 

Le photographe en resta coi. Le jeune comédien commença à se déshabiller sans attendre sa réponse. Chaussures, chaussettes, ceinture, gilet de laine. Il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, lorsque, devant l'air médusé d'Erik, il lui demanda en souriant :

 

-Où se trouve ta salle de bains ?

 

-Euh, c'est cette porte-là, je...je vais te sortir une serviette, j'ai peut-être une brosse à dents en rab quelque part, mais je-

 

-Et tu ne comptes pas m'accompagner ?

 

-Euh où ?

 

Charles pouffa de rire.

 

-Sous la douche Monsieur Lehnsherr, "m'accompagner _sous la douche_ ". Compléta-t-il goguenard.

 

-Bah, je... comme ça ? Là, maintenant ? Oui, non, attends, je ne sais pas si-

 

En trois pas Charles vint le rejoindre, il lui attrapa le revers de la chemise et l'attira à lui avec fougue.

 

-Trop de mots inutiles. Un vrai journaliste sait saisir l'instant non ? Alors, empare-toi de cet instant-là, Erik ! Lui murmura-t-il à un centimètre du visage avant de lui happer la bouche pour l'embrasser violemment, forçant sa langue entre ses lèvres laissées entreouvertes par un sursaut de surprise.

 

Le cerveau du photographe eut un brusque court-circuit. Sa main droite agrippa la nuque souple du jeune comédien, qu'il soumit, plia, afin d'approfondir ce baiser qui avait tout d'une conquête. Qui était le conquérant ? Là encore son inconscient ne voulut pas répondre.

En même temps qu'il l'embrassait, et sans la moindre coordination, il tenta de retirer ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, ce qui restait de leurs vêtements tout en les guidant vers la porte de la salle de bains. Ses mains étaient partout, ébouriffant les cheveux bruns, saisissant les fesses fermes, le dévorant. Erik avait envie de tout, tout de suite, ça lui brûlait les veines, ça le rendait dingue. Deux mois à patienter, à se torturer, à se poser des questions tordues et maintenant toutes les bonnes raisons d'être sage étaient balayées. C'était trop, trop tard. L'instant était devenu incontrôlable.

 

Après avoir manqué, dans leur précipitation, de renverser une chaise et de décrocher un cadre, ils parvinrent enfin dans la petite salle d'eau carrelée et obscure, toujours emmêlés l'un à l'autre, leurs bouches incapables d'être séparées de plus d'un centimètre. Ils avaient réussi à finir presque dévêtus, ne gardant encore qu'une chemise à demi ouverte pour Charles et un jean béant pour Erik. Le reste de leur vêtements avait été semé sur le trajet.

 

À tâtons, le photographe trouva l'interrupteur, mais lorsqu'il l'actionna, la pièce s'éclaira d'un rouge sombre. Dans l'empressement du moment, il en avait oublié son installation de labo photo amateur. Il lâcha un juron bien senti.

Ils allaient devoir s'habituer à la quasi-obscurité, car passer 20 minutes à remettre une autre ampoule, et à ranger tous les récipients de produits photosensibles, dans l'état d'excitation où il était, ne lui semblait pas envisageable !

 

-On se croirait dans un film de la Hammer, gloussa Charles. Tu vas me trucider après avoir arraché ma vertu ? Ajouta-t-il en finissant d'ouvrir la braguette d'Erik.

 

Ce dernier émit un grognement particulièrement rauque quand le jeune comédien glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir son érection. Et il commença aussitôt à le caresser ce qui déraya davantage encore l'esprit du photographe, qui ne parvint même pas à s'offusquer de l'utilisation étonnante du mot "vertu" dans une telle situation !

 

Enivré, il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son partenaire et respira sa peau qui sentait le froid de l'hiver et la sueur de leur course ; qui sentait surtout le désir à assouvir au plus vite !

Il se tortilla pour s'extraire de son jean tandis que Charles venait de faire tomber au sol sa chemise. Ils étaient enfin tous les deux nus, haletant, à se regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, figés dans cette seconde une peu effrayante où l'on découvre l'autre pour la première fois.

 

Charles baissa les yeux un instant, soudain gêné, étrangement timide. Il était impossible, avec cette lumière, de savoir s'il rougissait, mais son attitude en donnait l'impression. Il avala sa salive et après un rapide soupir, il sourit comme pour lui même et reprit son air déluré.

 

Erik n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet être offert sans pudeur, de cette vision surréaliste sublimée sous le halo rouge vif de la lumière inactinique. Le corps du jeune comédien était un paysage en contrastes violents : noir du creux de son aine, rouge de l'ovale de ses épaules.  Sa peau avait des reflets crus et un grain d'une finesse d'argile vernie. Même ses pupilles, d'ordinaire si claires, ressemblaient à deux puits sans fin, un regard profond, sombre, lourd, comme le plus fascinant des péchés.

C'était comme observer l'océan de nuit.

 

Cette contemplation en forme de trêve ne dura qu'un instant. Erik n'eut même pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il fut soudain plaqué contre le bois sec de la porte de la salle de bain.

Charles commença par parcourir de ses lèvres sa clavicule, puis son torse, léchant du bout de la langue la ligne de son pectoral droit, et lentement, lui maintenant toujours les bras fermement, il atteignit l'une de ses aréoles sur laquelle il posa sa bouche. Il en suça avidement le téton et finit par le mordiller. Cette infime douleur piqua les sens du photographe qui se prit à feuler de plaisir.

 

Charles se baissa encore en s'agenouillant progressivement. Il avait lâché ses bras pour mieux lui saisir les cuisses, sous ses paumes roulaient ses muscles longs et frémissait la chair. Le jeune homme était à présent à genoux sur le carrelage froid, son visage et surtout sa bouche si proches de l'érection d'Erik que son souffle seul parvenait à lui électriser la peau. Un frisson brûlant remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de son crâne. Il se découvrit à adorer cette volonté dominatrice qui le soumettait au plaisir sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, à savourer ce sentiment d'abandon. Il rendait les armes sans lutte aucune, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il consentait à cela !

 Dans la tête du photographe, le plus grand marasme régnait. Il en fut réduit, faute de mieux, à gémir une demande totalement incohérente, mais que Charles dû deviner, car au bout de trois interminables secondes, il ouvrit la bouche et celle-ci, rouge, brillante, humide, vint cueillir son gland qui glissa lascivement entre ses lèvres étirées en un "o" obscène et superbe. Erik poussa un soupir d'abandon et laissa sa tête reposer contre la porte, les yeux clos, incapable de faire autre chose que d’emmêler ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de Charles qui caressait de sa langue habile l’extrémité de son sexe.

 

Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune homme l'avala profondément, comme s'il se faisait un défi de forcer sa gorge à l'accueillir tout entier, le bout de son nez finissant à demi enfoui dans la toison de son aine. Il continuait de maintenir les cuisses du photographe, l'empêchant de bouger, lui imposant son rythme quand, de la tête, il entreprit de le faire jouir par ce seul mouvement de va-et-vient et par l'incroyable douceur de ses lèvres. C'était bon de se faire ainsi sucer debout contre la porte de sa propre salle de bains sans la peur de se faire ramasser dans une descente de flics, se dit Erik entre deux grognements de plaisir. C'était si bon qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crisper ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns lorsque le rythme imposé par Charles s'accéléra soudain. La tête commençait à lui tourner et son cœur battait si fort que toute sa poitrine résonnait à la même cadence. Son amant avait une technique relativement maladroite, mais qu'il compensait par un enthousiasme indéniable.

 

L'orgasme était à deux pas, à deux secondes et à la moitié d'un gémissement lorsque Erik reprit suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour repousser Charles avant de risquer de se déverser dans sa gorge. L'opération ne fut pas un succès total et il ne put que constater, les genoux tremblants et l'esprit passablement groggy,  que le jeune homme, les yeux ronds comme des billes, avait la bouche, une joue et les cheveux en partie maculés de sperme. Charles porta ses doigts à ses propres lèvres, il semblait un peu sonné. Avec sa bouche humide, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses grands yeux innocents voilés de désir, il ressemblait à un étudiant de St-John University venant d'être défloré par un routier au fond d'un parking.

Cette vision avait quelque chose de décadent et de fortement érotique. _De fragile aussi..._

Erik l'aida à se relever et le reprit possessivement entre ses bras, le cœur noué, soudain. Encore ivre d'extase, il voyait son jeune amant à travers un intense flot d'émotions exaltées et contradictoires. Il se surprit à vouloir garder pour lui seul, à l'abri du monde et de ses salissures cet être si sensuel, si inspirant, ce chef- d'oeuvre de complexité fait d'innocence et d'arrogance. C'était bizarre de penser inspiration, art, après un acte d'une telle trivialité. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait d'ordinaire après avoir joui, si tant est qu'il pensait à quelque chose dans ces moments là. Sebastian lui avait suffisamment répété que le sexe était un acte égoïste, un pouvoir exigé par celui qui prend son plaisir, rien d'autre. Rien d'autre...

 Erik se sentit, inexplicablement, pris de scrupules.

 

-Oh pardon, je... je suis...désolé. S'excusa-t-il piteusement, en tentant d'essuyer le plus gros de ses maladresses du revers de la main. Le résultat de cette prévenance tardive était médiocre, au mieux.

 

-Hum, d'où l'idée de la douche, taquina Charles, en repoussant sa main en riant. Puis il ajouta, la voix rapeuse :" tu auras noté mon sens de la stratégie : on se salit d'abord et après on est obligé de se doucher !

 

-C'est machiavélique... Admit en souriant le photographe, un peu rassuré par le ton léger du jeune comédien. Il prit cette bonne humeur pour une invitation à continuer leurs ébats et les ombres désertèrent opportunément son esprit. Le saisissant par la taille, il l'entraîna dans la petite cabine de douche où on ne pouvait tenir à deux qu'en étant étroitement enlacés.

 

Une fois tous les deux logés dedans, il tira sur le cordon de l'eau et un jet froid leur tomba immédiatement sur les épaules. Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Charles se blottit contre lui pour se protéger en riant de la pluie glaciale. Erik lui saisit la chair des fesses et, le soulevant à demi, lui plaqua le dos contre les dalles de carrelage tout aussi gelées, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Le corps souple du jeune comédien s'arqua contre lui pour fuir le froid, mais il le maintint fermement contre le mur, le sentant lutter, frémir et rendre les armes, finalement vaincu autant que consentant. Il l'enlaça tout en lui embrassant le cou, lui goûtant la peau, revenant goulûment à la ligne de sa mâchoire crispée par le duel de sensations qu'il expérimentait. Prisonnier entre le chaud de leur étreinte et le froid de l'eau et du carrelage, Charles avait la peau parcourue de frissons ; à bout de patience, il cherchait la moindre friction pour se libérer lui aussi d'une intense érection. Il gémit longuement lorsque Erik vint glisser sa cuisse entre ses jambes écartées, comprimant sa hampe entre eux deux et le masturbant ainsi indirectement.

 

Charles lui agrippa les épaules et se hissa davantage sur sa jambe, chassant son extase avec obstination. Il avait niché son visage au creux du cou d'Erik et sa voix s'étranglait entre chacun de ses gémissements. Le photographe se délectait de le sentir si totalement offert, étourdi de plaisir. L'eau s'était réchauffée, elle lui fouettait le dos agréablement. Il se laissait peu à peu habiter par le bouillonnement sensuel qui crépitait à nouveau sous son épiderme, le désir en venant à lui grignoter chaque parcelle de raison, le rendant plus audacieux, moins prévenant. Il voulait cette reddition, il avait impérieusement besoin de le posséder, de se perdre en lui..

 

-J'ai envie de toi, d'être en toi... finit-il par ronronner à l'oreille de son jeune amant. -Dis-moi que je le peux, dis moi que tu en as envie... Supplia-t-il, tout en enroulant ses doigts autour du sexe dur et impatient de Charles. Il le masturba plus fermement, profitant que la chair tendue glissait aisément dans sa main trempée d'eau. Un instant plus tard il le sentit tressaillir dans sa paume et jouir, enfin, dans un sursaut qui les éclaboussa tous deux avant que l'eau qui ruisselait sur leurs corps enlacés en efface aussitôt les traces.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques degrés de plus...en cette période de canicule c'est peut-être un peu sadique de ma part ! 
> 
> ____
> 
> Métro de New York : Brooklyn est très tôt raccordé à Manhattan (dès les années 20), et le quartier de Nolita où vit Erik est desservi par la station Canal Street.
> 
> F.A.O Shwatz : ancienne et prestigieuse boutique de jouets de Manhattan fondée en 1870, qui ferma ses portes en 2015. On voit l'intérieur dans le film Big avec Tom Hanks.
> 
> Outrage public aux bonnes mœurs : alors là j'ai un peu pataugé, j'avoue, parce que les lois américaines dans les années 50 ne sont pas les mêmes, mais alors pas du tout que les françaises à la même époque. Pour faire dans le "à peu près juste" j'ai pris mes sources dans l'ouvrage : "Sexuality Morals and Justice A theory of lesbian and gay rights law" par Nicholas Bamforth (disponible en lecture sur Google books), en partant du principe (vaseux) que les droits que réclamaient les LGBT en 1970 aux USA correspondaient vaguement aux interdits des années 50.
> 
> La Hammer : Grande société de production incontournable des années 40 et 50 pour ses films d'épouvantes à base de vampires et de meurtres sanglants ! En 1955 on parle même d'âge d'or de la Hammer tant leurs films connaissent de succès ! 
> 
> St John University : fondée en 1865, la plus grande université religieuse de New York a pris son nom de St John en ...1954 (http://www.stjohns.edu/about/facts-and-history/historic-milestones-st-johns-university).


	7. Obturateur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulaire de la photographie :  
> L'obturateur est une pièce mécanique placée entre l’objectif et le capteur permettant de faire varier le temps de pose ou la vitesse d’obturation et donc la durée d’exposition.

Le clapotis des gouttes, l'écho de leurs souffles haletants et rien d'autre.

 

Tout c'était figé après cet orgasme libérateur, et Erik crut que sa supplique s'était perdue dans l'intensité de l'extase de son amant. Mais les mots et son désir flottaient encore entre eux deux, sa question restant suspendue sur le fil de leurs respirations.

 

Charles ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient l'éclat de l'eau.

 

Les prunelles du jeune comédien étaient comme deux lanternes couvertes de pluie, une belle limpidité pleine d'incertitude. Son regard troublé sembla chercher un instant quelque chose dans les yeux du photographe. Un espoir, une confirmation ?

Erik n'aurait pas su le dire. C'en était déconcertant et il se prit à l'étreindre plus tendrement, ému soudain devant cet être à la fragilité discrète qui semblait se donner morceau par morceau. Il l'avait vu découvrir un peu plus son âme à chaque caresse, s'offrir avec défi comme autant de prises de risque calculées en sachant bien qu'il abandonnait un peu de lui-même à chaque fois.

Et jusqu'à cet éclair de plaisir nu, que Charles venait de lui livrer, qui avait été, pour Erik, un instant aussi bouleversant qu'insaisissable. Une image rare fixée à présent dans sa mémoire faute de pouvoir l'être sur la pellicule.

C'était loin, très loin de ses souvenirs de baise anonyme aussi vite oubliés.

C'était si près d'être autre chose.

 

Cette soirée, leur étreinte, leurs deux êtres entiers, oscillaient sans cesse entre les embrasements de la passion et la tendresse profonde. Attiré, repoussé, soumis à un magnétisme changeant, ballotté entre deux pôles : l'un glacial, l'autre brûlant; Erik en avait fini par admettre qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument rien dans cette danse au-dessus du vide où l'entraînait le jeune comédien.

 

Soudain, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Charles l'embrassa. Presque en apnée, le visage inondé d'eau, les cheveux dégoulinant sur son front et sa bouche cherchant la sienne compulsivement comme pour y puiser sa respiration : on aurait dit qu'il voulait se noyer en lui. C'était un élan impétueux, de ceux qu'Erik ne savait pas refuser, il y perdit une fois de plus le fil de ses réflexions. A tel point que lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant et que Charles lui murmura :

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie...  Le photographe eut besoin de quatre bonnes secondes pour comprendre de quoi il était question.

 

Il en poussa un profond soupir de soulagement qui lui vint du fond de son inconscient. Toute volonté d'apaisement était balayée de nouveau, la passion, avide, était redevenue maître de sa raison.

Il lui rendit son baiser, fougueusement, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne et reprenant possession de cette bouche qu'il n'en finissait pas de trouver délicieuse.

 

Après de longues secondes, Charles mit fin à leur baiser pour mieux se retourner. Il ne quitta pas le cercle des bras du photographe, son dos vint se glisser, sensuel, contre sa poitrine,  lui offrant à goûter la peau douce de sa nuque où glissaient des cascades de gouttes d'eau. Erik pouvait sentir avec délectation son érection venir se nicher au creux des reins ruisselants du jeune comédien.

Il parcourut un instant de ses mains ses flancs, ses cuisses joliment musclées, et prit le temps, malgré son impatience, d'apprécier cette silhouette délicieusement mâle qui se lovait si bien tout contre lui. Leurs deux corps formaient une harmonie parfaite.

 

\- Tu es incroyablement bandant, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui ronronner à l'oreille et Charles étouffa un rire qui se transforma en soupir lorsque Erik lui caressa doucement les bourses tout en insinuant ses longs doigts entre les globes de ses fesses. Il le sentit fondre de plaisir dans ses bras et profita de cet abandon confiant pour venir effleurer son intimité.

Le jeune homme eut un sursaut, que le photographe attribua un peu vite à de l'excitation mal contenue.

Il n'attendit pas pour envahir l'anneau de chairs étroites... si étroites qu'il parvint à peine, ou si peu, à en dépasser l'entrée.

Cette résistance ? Cela le figea. Le corps ne savait pas mentir. Mais Charles lui attrapa la main et l'enjoignit à reprendre son exploration, accompagnant même son geste en forçant avec lui la barrière de muscles. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Erik n'osait pas interrompre cet élan fébrile et leurs doigts joints pénétrèrent enfin l'intimité obstinément défendue.

 

Le jeune comédien ravala un grognement plaintif.

La tête appuyée contre le mur, les yeux clos et la mâchoire crispée, il avait le front barré d'une ligne de concentration douloureuse, de celles qui avouent l'effort, l'entêtement et l'inexpérience. Mais Erik ne l'a vit pas tant l'ivresse dominait ses sens. Il lui mordillait la nuque, l'épaule, et se laissait gagner à nouveau par l'excitation dure et brûlante qui renaissait résolument entre ses cuisses.

 

L'eau commençait à s'attiédir lorsqu'à force de patience, de caresses et de baisers, le corps de Charles finit par s'offrir pleinement, s'ouvrant suffisamment pour accepter trois des doigts du photographe. Erik était presque tenté de le prendre là, dans ce minuscule espace où ils se tenaient engoncés. Il n'aurait eu qu'à lui cambrer les reins davantage puis à le pénétrer ainsi, ardemment, contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Leurs deux corps étaient si étroitement mêlés que la fraîcheur de l'eau ne parvenait déjà plus à atténuer le bouillonnement de son désir.

Il en avait tellement envie.

Il n'avait qu'à saisir l'instant.

 

Mais Charles frissonna soudainement et avant qu'Erik n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le jeune comédien se libéra avec agilité de ses bras.

Sans un mot, il sortit de la douche.

Le photographe, ne prenant même pas la peine de se sécher, le suivit dans le salon.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent nus et trempés au milieu de la pièce, grelottants et dégoulinant tous les deux sur le parquet sec. Erik resta quelques secondes fasciné devant la gracile silhouette habillée de muscles nerveux qu'il découvrait enfin.

Charles était devant lui, à quelque pas, les yeux tournés pensivement vers la fenêtre ouverte sur les contrastes de la ville qui ne dormait jamais.

L'effet était saisissant.

Sans le voile biaisant de la lumière rouge, sa peau était d'un beau blanc de neige. Des tâches de rousseurs cascadaient depuis ses épaules jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, comme autant d'indices d'une innocence décorée de sensualité. La pointe de ses tétons accrochait l'éclat de la lampe restait allumée dans l'angle de la pièce. Et sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades, haletante, anxieuse.

Dire qu'il était désirable était un euphémisme.

Un instant, le photographe eut l'idée de fixer sur la pellicule cette superbe vision. Mais il aurait fallu qu'il trouve son appareil, qu'il interrompe ce moment d'un érotisme irréel.

Impossible.

 

Au lieu de cela, lui prenant la main pour le tirer de ses pensées, il guida le jeune comédien vers le vieux canapé du salon. Il s'y assit lui-même confortablement, le dos calé contre les coussins défraîchis qui ne s'offusqueraient pas de cet énième outrage. Il attira Charles à lui, le faisant même basculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ses bras blancs venant par réflexe se nouer autour de son cou.

 

Dieu qu'il était beau avec ses grands yeux clairs qui plongeaient en lui comme pour y débusquer son âme. Il en était même intimidant. Erik se sentit rougir sous l'intensité du regard qui lui fouillait le cœur.

Il tendit le cou pour atteindre sa bouche et batailla un instant dans un baiser profond où il finit par se soumettre en accueillant entre ses lèvres la langue aventureuse  de son jeune amant. Mais à quoi bon ce duel puisque le choix de cette position, où Charles le dominait, était l'aveu de son besoin de se faire pardonner.

Une étrange culpabilité.

Erik ne pouvait s'empêcher, inexplicablement, de s'en vouloir pour l'impatience dont il avait fait preuve sous la douche. Coupable de cette impatience trop présente, et de toutes ces semaines à tergiverser. Il ressentait le besoin de ne pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit, de lui laissait décider du rythme. Une intuition entêtante lui disait que l'enjeu de cette nuit était plus important qu'un simple défoulement de pulsions contraintes par des semaines d'attente.

Des perles de sueur remplaçaient déjà l'eau de la douche sur la peau frémissante du jeune comédien, et, lascivement, elles coulaient le long de son échine cambrée en un arc souple. Les doigts d'Erik suivirent patiemment les gouttes impudiques jusqu'au bas de ses reins et il finit par saisir sa croupe à pleines mains pour le coller brusquement contre lui. Leurs peaux humides claquèrent dans un bruit obscène.

Charles émit un grondement rauque et l'enlaça plus étroitement, il l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser en forme de conquête, tandis que le photographe entreprenait de tourmenter du bout des doigts la porte de son intimité. Il sentait que leurs ardeurs étaient toutes aussi impatientes l'une que l'autre et il se reprenait à vouloir se fondre en lui. La patience désertait inexorablement son esprit et son érection contrainte contre les fesses fermes de son partenaire lui hurlait la délivrance à venir. Il voulait, il avait besoin de...

 

Mais Charles lui mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il voulut s'aventurer plus loin et le repoussa un peu.

-Attend, attend...Tu n'as pas...quelque chose pour...tu sais...

 

Erik s'interrompit, un peu confus.

\- ? Quelque ch-...oui, oui bien sûr, pardon, balbutia-t-il.

 

Encore une fois, il était pris à ne pas faire preuve de beaucoup de prévenance. A sa décharge, ses émotions faisaient régner le chaos le plus total dans son esprit d'habitude si ordonné.

Il s'étira et se contorsionna pour parvenir à s'emparer du tube de vaseline qui traînait depuis deux mois sur sa table basse (aide utile à ses trop régulières séances de masturbation crépusculaires).

Charles s'écarta un peu de lui pour lui laisser assez de place pour qu'il puisse s'enduire généreusement la verge de lubrifiant. Le contact froid du mélange gluant lui arracha une grimace d'inconfort. Toujours perché sur ses cuisses, son jeune amant le regardait faire avec fascination.

 

-Tu es...impressionnant, souffla-t-il, en avalant sa salive. Il se passa frénétiquement la langue sur les lèvres. Il semblait très nerveux à présent.

Erik interrompit son geste.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? Demanda-t-il, fébrilement, tout en priant tous les dieux du ciel et des enfers pour que la réponse ne soit pas "non".

 

Le froid et le chaud. Entre eux c'était toujours ce même balancement, depuis le début entre méfiance et attirance.

 

Sans un mot, Charles lui prit le tube des mains et vida ce qu'il restait de son contenu sur deux de ses doigts.

Il se releva, les deux genoux campés dans les coussins mous du canapé, une main appuyée sur l'épaule d'Erik pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, de l'autre il entreprit en aveugle de se préparer. Le visage crispé par la concentration, il inspirait des grandes goulées d'air lentes comme s'il cherchait à se calmer avant de sauter depuis le haut de l'Empire State Building.

 

Erik suivit des yeux les lignes de son torse et de ses abdominaux qui roulaient à chaque nouvelle respiration. Quelle composition surréaliste il faisait, vu ainsi en contre plongée. Les contrastes de son corps, sa peau moite presque brillante, son aine ombrée d'une toison de poils sombres. La tension de ses muscles palpitants sous l'effort de concentration et la torsion de son bras qui fouillait, derrière lui, le creux de ses reins. Il était une image a inspirer Man Ray si le génie du noir et blanc avait eu le goût des nus masculins.

 

Mais les pensées artistiques ne firent pas long feu dans l'esprit du photographe.

Car ainsi dressé face à lui, le sexe bandé du jeune comédien se trouvait à la hauteur de ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher, mi curieux, mi gourmand, d'en suivre la hampe de la langue. Il y gouta la saveur de son plaisir, un instant.

 

Charles lui saisit immédiatement la gorge et le plaqua contre le dossier du canapé.

-Arrête, gronda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Hoqueta Erik, le souffle coupé.

-Tu me déconcentres.

-Et toi tu me rends dingue, rétorqua-t-il en lui agrippant les hanches.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

 

Charles soutint son regard plusieurs longues secondes puis baissa les yeux sur la preuve indéniable de l'impatience de son partenaire.

 

-Ok, finit-il pas concéder.

 

D'un geste presque timide, il enroula ses doigts autour de l'érection d'Erik et la guida vers l'étroit couloir de sa chair. Le gland en testa l'entrée, glissant d'abord aux bords du cercle de muscles puis, tout le corps tremblant sous l'effort, il vint s'empaler lentement, très lentement, sur son membre tendu.

Erik bascula la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un râle profond. Il était en train de vivre une expérience incroyable, quasi tantrique, qui dépassait en intensité tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent...et de loin.  Il aurait voulu accompagner ce mouvement par des caresses et des flatteries mais il était incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que la sensation exquise de l'étau de velours qui enserrait sa hampe et la chaleur incendiaire qui l'emplissait tout entier.

 

Centimètre par centimètre, il glissa en lui, si dur dans la douce étreinte, jusqu'à être enfouit jusqu'à la garde. Le photographe crispa ses doigts sur sa taille fragile, avec une force qui laisserait surement des marques visibles au lendemain. C'était presque trop bon.

 

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, ni d'amorcer un mouvement, Charles noua ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

 

-Attend encore une seconde d'accord ? Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

 

Erik sentait le cœur du jeune comédien battre à grands coups contre sa poitrine et son souffle s'y heurter comme s'il venait de finir un marathon.  Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit dans l'appartement. Dehors, malgré la nuit, il entendait bruisser la ville. L'effervescence perpétuelle de la cité faisant écho au bouillonnement de leur sang. Silence et chaos. Une minute s'écoula, pleine d'émotions tûes.

 

Puis, brisant le calme fragile, Charles se redressa et, dans un soupir, amorça un mouvement pour se relever,  Erik l'accompagna d'une caresse, possessive, les paumes glissant le long de sa taille pour l'aider autant que pour le guider. Après un long instant suspendu au-dessus du vide, il vint à nouveau offrir sa chair étroite au désir du photographe. Ils poussèrent tous deux un gémissement lorsque son érection sembla pénétrer plus profondément encore.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de répit, Charles se hissa immédiatement pour mieux venir abattre plus vivement son bassin sur la hampe dure et brûlante. Son visage passa enfin d'une douloureuse crispation à un abandon fiévreux.

Erik saisit alors ses hanches et impulsa à son tour une houle, ferme, ample, le soulevant presque pour mieux le posséder. Son jeune amant creusa ses reins et se cambra, courbes aux lignes vives, masculines et gracieuses, muscles bandés et abandonnés tour à tour. Toute sa complexité surgissait à présent au milieu de cet état de pure nudité.

 

Ensemble, ils trouvèrent un rythme entre chaos et mesure, leurs deux corps s'attirant et se libérant, dans un élan passionné, intense, inévitable.

Les yeux toujours clos, le corps docile et souple entre les mains d'Erik, Charles semblait écouter en lui-même les sensations auquel le soumettait son partenaire, se laissant guider après avoir été si entreprenant au commencement de leur étreinte.

 

L'image était incroyablement tentatrice de cet être insolent de beauté qui abdiquait son pouvoir pour mieux profiter de celui d'un autre. Cela poussa violemment les instincts du photographe contre les fragiles barrières de sa raison.

Il le prit plus fort dans un grognement rauque, animal. Il déversait enfin sa passion, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes, agrippant les cuisses blanches pour mieux plonger en lui. Il était à la recherche du point de rupture, de ce plaisir secret qui forcerait le jeune comédien à l'extase. Plus vif, plus fort, leurs corps soumis à cette seule quête.

Enfin un cri, ses mains qui se crispèrent sur ses épaules, tous ses muscles qui se tendirent comme sous l'effet d'un courant électrique : il l'avait trouvé.

Il n'eut de cesse alors que de l'atteindre encore et encore, de sentir Charles frémir, se déchirer, être entraîné à sa suite dans cette ivresse superbe où il sombrait lui-même déjà.

 

Soudain, sans qu'il n'ait pu s'y préparer, un flash passa sur la rétine du photographe, une décharge ardente lui fit perdre pied, et l'orgasme le happa brutalement. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles son esprit flotta dans un état d'apaisement irréel.

 

La nuit de son appartement et de la ville, la fraîcheur de son salon sur leurs peaux humides de sueur, le bruit de leurs souffles épuisés le firent revenir à la réalité.

Il rouvrit les yeux et relâcha son étreinte.

Il n'avait jamais connu pareille chute.

_Je viens de lui faire l'amour,_ s'avoua-t-il intérieurement.

 

Dans ses bras, Charles reprit lui aussi ses esprits. Son ventre était couvert de semence brillante et chaude. Ils avaient joui tous les deux, presque simultanément.  Le visage du jeune homme se crispa lorsqu'il se libéra de leur union lasse d'un léger mouvement du bassin. Mais il ne se leva pas immédiatement pour laver les traces de leurs plaisirs. Non, il tourna simplement vers Erik des yeux si grands qu'il aurait été facile de s'y noyer. Des yeux gorgés d'innocence et d'une émotion indéfinissable.

Le cœur du photographe fit une violente embardée.

 

-C'était ta première fois, constata-t-il, la voix lourde de culpabilité. Ce n'était même plus une question, ce n'était que la révélation à haute voix de l'évidence. Il venait de comprendre ce que son instinct lui hurlait depuis plusieurs heures.

Charles émit un petit soupir gêné caché dans un sourire et baissa les yeux.

 _Oh merde, quel abruti je fais,_ se flagella le photographe immédiatement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre première fois avec Sebastian, une expérience à base de manipulation sentimentale et de douleur dissimulée derrière un apprentissage de la virilité. Le pouvoir d'un tuteur charismatique sur l'esprit d'un jeune rebelle à la recherche d'un mentor. Quand on voyait ce qu'avait donné pour lui pareil enseignement de la sexualité, fusse-t-elle déviante ! Il était devenu une boule de nerfs à vif et de paranoïa mal placée. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Charles ne soit pas entrainé vers les mêmes penchants, il y avait une si belle lumière dans ses yeux...

 _  
_ Erik posa ses deux paumes ouvertes sur les joues de son jeune amant et l'embrassa, un baiser infiniment tendre. La culpabilité revenait lui grignoter l'âme.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? J'aurais été moins..., souffla-t-il.

-...Passionné ? Suggéra Charles, un peu taquin malgré l'embarras d'Erik.

Ce dernier grimaça au choix du doux euphémisme.

-Oui, plus tendre, plus doux, plus...

-plus quoi ?

-plus aimant... Finit par admettre le photographe, dans un murmure. Soulagé, presque, d'avoir libéré à demi ses sentiments. _  
_

Mais Charles n'eut pas, comme à son habitude, la réaction qu'il aurait pu espérer ou même imaginer. Son regard marqua un certain désappointement

-Erik, ce n'est pas ça entre nous, ce n'est pas tendre, ni doux, ni...aimant. Dit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi !? Rétorqua l’intéressé, d'un ton acerbe et la gorge nouée. Sa réaction pouvait avoir l'air absurde mais ce tout nouveau sentiment, qu'il s'était admis depuis moins d'une minute, il voulait maintenant le défendre farouchement !

-Parce que ce n'est pas ça que tu recherches...Commença Charles de plus en plus sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je recherche ? L'interrompit Erik, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les cuisses blanches de celui qui se tenait encore assis dans son giron, et certainement plus pour très longtemps s'il continuait ainsi à se comporter comme un mufle. Charles se redressa et le toisa un instant avant de répondre :

-Tu recherches : un modèle, l'inspiration, une excitation artistique...ce genre de choses...

Il n'avait pas dit "un coup d'une nuit" ou "une bonne baise". Il n'avait pas accusé Erik de l'avoir utilisé pour défouler ses instincts de prédateur tordu ou de l'avoir dévoyé avec ces goûts contre-nature, la corruption sournoise de la saine jeunesse américaine, les mœurs répugnants des artistes communistes. Toute la propagande anti-homosexuel qu'on lui servait à longueur de journée dans les médias, tout ce que Sebastian lui avait balancé pendant plus d'un an pour le convaincre de se méfier de tout le monde.

Non, Charles lui parlait seulement d'Art, de l’égoïsme de l'artiste et de la solitude du modèle. Il avait tout compris bien sûr, d'instinct, en une nuit.

Erik lui sourit, penaud d'avoir été si méfiant, émut devant tant de subtile intelligence.

-Au journal ils ont dit que tu étais comme ma muse...

-Arrête, c'est ridicule...tenta de l'interrompre le jeune homme. Mais le photographe avait le cœur béant et les mots jaillissaient à présent de lui sans censure.

-Ils ont raison ! Tu as transformé ma manière de voir, depuis que je te connais, j'ai les yeux ouverts ! C'est incroyable ce que tu as libéré en moi !

-Je n'ai rien fait, tu as du talent, tu en a toujours eu, je n'y suis pour rien et tu... Erik l'embrassa autant pour l'empêcher de continuer que par exaltation. Il n'interrompit ce baiser que pour ajouter :

-Non, c'est grâce toi, le jour où je t'ai vu, toi... en plongeant dans tes yeux j'ai appris à voir et, ce miracle-là, tu crois que ce n'est pas compatible avec l'amour ?

Charles marqua une pause, longue, avant de lui répondre.

Le mot "amour" venait de débouler entre eux avec fracas et les prunelles du jeune comédien étaient brillantes d'émotion.

-Je ne sais pas, ça l'est peut-être non ? Finit-il par demander, semblant soudain bien plus jeune que ses 22 ans.

Erik préféra se montrer franc, il avait besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments, sa pudeur mâle renfrognée n'avait plus mot à dire dans un moment pareil.

-Je veux croire que non. Tu m'inspires et je t'aime, il n'y a rien d'antagoniste. Déclara-t-il avec chaleur.

Charles avala sa salive. Son regard clair était empli de 1000 questions.

-Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? Ne sut-il que naïvement demander .

Erik n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour répondre.

-Oui ! Et toi ? Renvoya-t-il, enivré. Son jeune amant soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux et tenta une réponse hasardeuse :

-Moi je...je n'en sais rien. Tu es mon premier amant. J'ai eu des petites-amies avant toi et je croyais que... enfin je savais que... Bon sang ce n'est pas comme si...tout ça c'est...Je suis un peu perdu pour tout te dire, finit t-il par admettre, piteusement.

Cela ne fit rien pour refroidir l'euphorie du photographe qui déclara avec enthousiasme :

-Alors je t'attendrai !  Je ne suis plus à quelques jours près et tu finiras bien par tomber amoureux de moi, ce n'est qu'une question d'arguments valables et d'une partie ou deux d'échecs ! Conclut-il en lui volant un baiser sonore.

Charles étouffa un rire lorsque Erik le renversa sur le canapé.

-Monsieur Lenhsherr, vous voudriez me faire tomber dans le vice et l'illégalité sur la base d'une simple partie d'échecs ? Minauda Charles en se tortillant pour esquiver les mains, trop baladeuses pour être innocentes, du photographe.

Erik lui mordilla le cou tout en faisant courir ses doigts le long des cuisses nues du jeune comédien. Il prit un ton sépulcral de pacotille pour lui répondre.

-Non, mon garçon je compte vous corrompre par une machination infâme !

Charles se tortilla de plus bel, Erik venait de lui chatouiller les côtes. Il pouffa de rire en tentant de le repousser d'une main tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

-"Infâme", fichtre dites m'en plus, vous m’intéressez.

Le photographe lui sourit de toutes ses dents et commença à déposer des baisers humides sur ses tétons, son nombril, ses hanches...

-Et bien, d'abord une nouvelle douche chaude pour vous laver de vos péchés, puis un irish coffee maison pour endormir votre confiance et le reste de la nuit sous de douillettes couvertures dans un lit moelleux. Énuméra-t-il entre chaque baiser.

Charles étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la caresse atteindre enfin son sexe. Il eut dès lors toutes les peines du monde à garder le fil de la conversation.

-Très bien, mais je ne ...saisis pas vraiment ....où ....ce situe l’infamie dans cette.... machination ? Demanda-t-il un peu essoufflé.

Erik venait de suivre de sa langue la veine palpitante le long de sa hampe en remontant lentement jusqu'à l’extrémité. Il releva les yeux, le visage rayonnant et espiègle.

-Je vais également passer la nuit sous les douillettes couvertures de ce fameux lit moelleux et...du coup... je ne vous garantis pas que vous dormirez. Précisa-t-il en contenant un rire à la vue de son jeune amant échevelé et haletant après seulement quelques caresses.

Tandis qu'il se baissait pour continuer ses tendresses, il entendit Charles rétorquer :

-Je n'y comptais pas.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus que deux chapitres, la fin approche...j'espère que vous suivez toujours et que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai à écrire cette histoire ! 
> 
> Petites notes et recherches diverses
> 
> -"La ville qui ne dort jamais", c'est historiquement New York (tout comme "la ville lumière" c'est Paris) on retrouve cette métaphore dans nombre de chansons et notamment de Frank Sinatra, mais c'est aussi le titre d'un film noir sorti en 1953 : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_City_That_Never_Sleeps
> 
> -La vaseline (oui je me documente sur tout, ce sont les joies des contextes historiques) : inventée en 1872 par un américain, elle reste, dans les années 1950, LE lubrifiant que tout le monde a chez soi et oui ça existe déjà en tube !
> 
> -Man Ray, le fameux photographe des surréalistes qui vécu quelques années sur la côte Ouest des États-Unis. La plupart de ses photographies les plus célèbres ont été réalisées dans les années 20-30. Ces nus les plus connus sont très sages et gracieux. Si vous avez le temps, je vous conseille de regarder du côté de ses œuvres un peu plus "tangentes" qui abordent l'esthétique du bondage et SM (comme le "nu attaché" de 1930 ou la série des "nus aux bandelettes").


	8. Ouverture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vocabulaire de la photographie :  
> L'ouverture désigne le réglage du diaphragme de l’objectif. On peut ouvrir et fermer le diaphragme afin de faire entrer plus ou moins de quantité de lumière pour faire sa photo.

C'est un frisson qui le réveilla.

Un petit souffle frisqué qui lui avait parcouru l'échine et hérissé les poils.

Le papier journal roulé, comblant approximativement le joint de sa fenêtre de chambre bringuebalante, ne réussissait pas à stopper le léger courant d'air froid qui passait par là. Il faudrait, un de ces quatre, qu'il change tout le chambranle de bois.

Il grogna et s'obstina à garder les yeux clos. Le sommeil était si bon, si confortable.

Il frissonna à nouveau et prit conscience qu'il dormait en diagonale en plein milieu du lit, le duvet à demi roulé dans les bras et une jambe emmêlée dans le drap. Il avait le dos nu. Ah et le reste du corps aussi d'ailleurs. Quelle idée de dormir à poil en plein mois de mars. "Tu vas attraper la mort mon fils", lui aurait dit sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas exactement le moment de penser à sa mère.

Il poussa un soupir et se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Autour de lui, les murs de sa chambre lui faisaient de l’œil. Des portraits, des silhouettes, des perspectives, murs blancs couverts d'enchevêtrements de tirages photo, visages et rues, buildings, ambiances, immobilité fascinante de ce New York infesté de vie et de vide saisie par les maîtres de la photographie. Viviane Maier, Robert Franck, William Klein, un jour son nom entrerait dans la liste, il y croyait maintenant...

Il y croyait parce que quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était pas la chambre, ce n'était pas les murs. Ce n'était pas la ville et les jours et le Printemps qui frappait aux carreaux.

Non, c'était lui.  En lui.

Ce sentiment diffus et pourtant aussi concret que la lumière du jour qui passait, franche, par la fenêtre aux volets ouverts.

Erik était heureux.

Oui heureux, c'était bien ça cette impression chaude comme une couverture douce qui lui enveloppait l'esprit, le cœur et tout le corps. Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être gorgé d'espoir, de croire en l'avenir, de croire en son talent.

Il s'étira. Les draps et le duvet glissèrent sur sa peau nue. Ses muscles se détendirent encore davantage. Il laissa échapper un long grognement de contentement. Le grand lit était un champ de ruines et il trônait, lui,  étalé, en plein milieu. Le roi du New York. Le plus heureux des hommes.

Ah ça oui, il était heureux. Quelle nuit il venait de passer ! Cela avait été... passionné, doux, caressant, brûlant, drôle, intense... Tout ça, et même plus, presque jusqu'à l'aube. Indescriptible.

Bon sang, il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était ! On était samedi matin, ou plus probablement samedi midi. Donc il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler. Mais enfin quand même : cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait une telle grasse matinée.

Charles s'était levé une heure plus tôt.

Erik se souvenait avoir tenté, dans un demi-sommeil, de le retenir dans le lit, mais le jeune homme avait fini par lui échapper des bras, tout en lui promettant quand même qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite chez lui. Il l'avait entendu lui murmurer quelque chose de doux : "Dors encore un peu mon cœur, je vais prendre une douche" qui l'avait fait sourire et puis il avait replongé avec délice dans le sommeil.

"Mon cœur", dire qu'il trouvait ça affreusement niais dans la bouche des épouses de ses collègues de travail. Et là, rien que de repenser à la belle voix chaude de Charles lui souffler "mon cœur" et ses orteils s'en recroquevillaient de plaisir. Il avait envie de soupirer comme une adolescente. Mouais, pour le prix du mec le plus macho de la rédaction : il repasserait !

Un large sourire greffé au visage, le photographe finit quand même par se lever. Tous ses muscles étaient délicieusement courbaturés, il faillit en rire à voix haute. Décidément, l'état d'amoureux le rendait particulièrement imbécile.

Il prit le premier jean qui passa à sa portée et l'enfila tel quel. Puis il alla directement à la salle de bains, histoire de se jeter un peu d'eau sur le museau et de se brosser les dents. Sa mère lui répétait assez qu'il devait se comporter en gentleman ; commencer par éviter de ressembler à un ours sorti d'hibernation tardive pouvait être une bonne initiative.

Un peu plus frais, bien que pas rasé (fichue ampoule rouge qu'il allait devoir démonter!), il entra enfin dans le salon.

Fichtre ! C'était un chaos encore pire que sa chambre ! Il y avait des vêtements dispersés partout, plusieurs cadres pas droits. La table basse était couverte de tasses vides, vestiges des tentatives ratées, mais néanmoins bues, des Irish coffee de la veille.

Assis en tailleur par terre sur le parquet gris, des tirages photos étalés tout autour de lui, se tenait Charles, adorable dans un pull trois fois trop grand pour lui et qu'Erik reconnu comme étant celui dont il se servait d'habitude pour bricoler. Les mailles de coton étaient couvertes de tâches de peinture et un trou, gros comme une pomme, béait sur le côté gauche. Les manches descendaient si bas sur les mains du jeune comédien que l'on ne voyait que le bout de ses doigts, le col distendu laissait apparaître la naissance d'une épaule, enfin le pull lui tombait presque à la moitié des cuisses que ne semblait couvrir aucun autre vêtement.

Il était incroyablement sexy.

C'était _son_ homme, celui à qui il avait fait l'amour toute la nuit et il était assis à moitié nu au milieu de son salon. Le monde ne pouvait pas être plus parfait.

Erik s'approcha de lui doucement, nourrissant naïvement le désir de le surprendre. Mais le jeune comédien se retourna soudainement. Il avait le petit appareil-photo Leica entre les mains, en un instant il le porta à son œil, et appuya sur le déclencheur.

 _Clic_.

-Hé ! Ne put s'empêcher de râler le photographe.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui devant l'objectif, et pour tout dire, il détestait être pris en photo. Un comble, mais ça le crispait de servir de cible au regard d'un autre. Et puis, il n'aimait pas que l'on se serve de son matos. C'était son outil de travail, intime. Il avait mis un peu de son âme dans cet appareil-photo. Lui seul avait le droit de l'utiliser.

-Tu sais te servir de ça ? Hasarda-il, vaguement grincheux.

-Oui un peu, à force de te regarder faire, répondit Charles dans un rire.

_Clic._

Erik grogna et Charles rigola de plus belle.

-Allez, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avec ton physique d'Adonis tu n'avais jamais été pris en photo par tes amants ? Tu es un très bel homme, tu le sais quand même ?!

_Clic._

Erik soupira et se passa la main sur le visage pour dissimuler ses joues qui avaient rougies sous l'effet du compliment. Il s'approcha, finalement amusé par l'effronterie de son partenaire. Il fit un mouvement pour reprendre le Leïca des mains de Charles. Celui-ci esquiva souplement le geste, et se recula à bonne distance toujours accroupit sur le sol. Les clichés autour de lui s'éparpillèrent encore davantage, lui faisant un tapis-mosaïque d'images noir et blanc sous ses fesses nues.

-J'ai envie d'avoir des photos de toi. Tu en a des dizaines de moi ! Supplia le jeune comédien avec, en prime, un immense sourire qui lui faisait déborder les yeux de lumière.

Erik, prit au jeu et s'approchant de nouveau, maugréa avec amusement :

-C'est franchement indécent, Monsieur Xavier, un jeune homme sérieux comme vous, responsable d'un groupe d'adolescents influençables, avec, sur lui, des photos d'hommes à demi nu surpris au saut du lit.

-"Surpris", vraiment ! Répondit Charles faussement outré. -Mais il n'y a rien d'indécent, Monsieur Lenhsherr, on voit bien que mon modèle porte un pantalon. C'est de la censure arbitraire ! Minauda-t-il avant de tourner l'appareil à nouveau vers lui.

Il appuya sur le déclencheur. Le petit _Clic_ résonna dans la pièce. Irritant, excitant. _  
_

Peut-être que sur cette photo il était parvenu à saisir le sourire d'Erik, quelque part, étrangement, ce dernier l'espérait. Ce serait la preuve que ce moment de pur désir, innocent, entre eux deux, avait bien eu lieu.

Se sentant porté par une vivifiante arrogance, le photographe fit un pas de plus, pieds nus sur le bois sec. Ses mains glissèrent sensuellement sur la braguette de son jean.

Il défit le premier bouton, puis le second, découvrit la naissance de son aine et plongea la main sous le tissu rêche. Son sexe était déjà dur.

_Clic._

\- "arbitraire"...je ne crois pas non..."nécessaire" plutôt..., taquina Erik, confusément timide et séducteur à la fois, sous ce regard qui le dévorait avec gourmandise. Il empoigna son érection.

Charles cessa alors de rire, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et déposa l'appareil photo sur le sol. D'un petit signe de tête, il invita Erik à venir lui prendre le Leïca. Jeu de la séduction. Hypnose. Le photographe s'approcha encore tout en se carressant. Charles se redressa pour agripper un passant de son jean de son index recourbé. Il attira Erik à lui d'un mouvement vif et celui-ci tomba presque à genoux entre les jambes écartées du jeune homme. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes sans dire un mot, savourant cette atmosphère de duel qui les enivrait tant.

D'un mouvement souple et précis, Erik le renversa sur le dos. Il lui emmêla les poignets dans la lanière du Leïca et lui plaqua les bras au-dessus de la tête. Charles ne s'était même pas débattu. Il gardait son regard clair planté dans celui d'Erik, confiant dans le fait qu'entre eux il n'y avait pas plus de soumission que de domination, seulement les prémices d'un plaisir partagé.

Charles le regardait, et l'impatience se lisait dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres entre-ouvertes attendaient de se faire surprendre, de se faire posséder. Erik résista à l'envie de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il était à genoux, comme un adorant, entre les jambes écartées du jeune comédien. Le malheureux pull trop long ne permettait plus aucune pudeur à la belle érection qui en tendait le tissu avait une vigueur fascinante. Fascinante comme pouvaient l'être la liberté, le désir sans fard, pur, farouche, vrai.

Erik posa ses paumes sur les jambes souples qui lui entouraient les hanches, il remonta doucement le long des cuisses fermes, passa le creux de la taille, puis, tout aussi lentement, repoussa le tissu. Celui-ci glissa dans un chuchotement sensuel pour découvrir le sexe bandé, la légère toison de l'aine, puis tout le paysage de son torse. La chair frémissait sous ses doigts à chaque centimètre que le pull ne couvrait plus. Quand son pouce effleura l'un de ses tétons, Charles laissa échapper un soupir. Erik pinça le bourgeon de chair, légèrement ; sous ses yeux la peau tendre s'anima d'un frisson. Alors il se pencha jusqu'à venir toucher de son nez la chair du ventre sur laquelle glissa son souffle. De la langue, il joua, titilla, fit grimper leurs désirs par touches successives, testant les réactions, dosant le plaisir, attendant pour être satisfait que son jeune amant en soit réduit à le supplier. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Hum, s'il te plait, peux-tu...hummm, gémit Charles, en se cabrant pour mieux venir pétrir son sexe tendu contre le bassin du photographe à demi allongé sur lui. Il avait les bras à peine entravés par la lanière du Leïca mais ne cherchait pas à se libérer, il n'attendait que d'être satisfait et étirait tous ses muscles dans ce seul but.

-Oui, tu pourrais être plus précis ? S'amusa Erik, en se relevant.

Il caressa du dos de la main la hampe impatiente de son partenaire qu'il avait jusque-là négligé. Charles ravala un souffle. Il avait les yeux toujours ouverts, rivés sur lui, il attendait. La pièce était chargée d'électricité. Erik finit de déboutonner son jean et libéra sa propre érection. Un tremblement de soulagement lui parcourut tout le corps tant la contrainte du tissu rêche sur sa chair excitée avait pu être douloureuse. Son désir brillait, laiteux, au bout de sa verge. Il en macula ses doigts puis attira le jeune homme à lui d'un geste ferme jusqu'à pouvoir reposer ses fesses sur ses cuisses. Il saisit à pleine main leurs deux virilités.

Un long gémissement s'arracha à sa gorge alors qu'il commença à les masturber tout deux. Son amant noua ses jambes à sa taille et du bassin imprima un rythme plus soutenu à leur caresse commune. Erik était fasciné par l'ondulation de ses muscles abdominaux, par la souplesse de ce corps troublant de sensualité qui s'animait par vagues, mouvements hypnotiques naissant du plaisir. Il était si vrai, étendu là sur le parquet chaud, au milieu des images de papier glacé, au centre de son monde. Sa muse sur l'autel de ses créations.

Charles libéra enfin ses mains et vint les poser sur celles d'Erik. L'une sur les doigts qui agrippaient sa hanche, l'autre sur l'instrument de leur jouissance. Il renversa la tête en arrière en poussant un grognement rauque. Ses mains se crispèrent. _Plus fort, plus vite,_ semblait-il murmurer. Les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte sur un souffle profond, il était tout entier tourné vers la sensation absolue de leurs deux âmes tirées vers l'abîme.

Lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme tout son corps s'abandonna, lâcha prise, comme une marionnette dont on vient de couper les fils.

Le Temps sembla se suspendre, et Erik se libéra lui-aussi, envouté, perdu.

Il avait assisté à l'extase de son jeune amant comme on est témoin d'un phénomène éphémère et sublime. Une image avait surgit dans son esprit, intensément intime et dépouillée de toute affectation. Parfaite. La lumière de midi, passant à travers les stores vénitiens de la grande fenêtre du salon, venait tracer des ombres horizontales sur les lignes des lattes du parquet et sur les courbes sensuelles de la peau blanche de Charles. Cette lumière, elle entrait par flots dans ses pupilles épuisées de plaisir, elle éclairait ses lèvres effrontément rouges, ses pommettes brulantes et ses doigts qui glissaient sur la peau de son torse, semblant y chercher lascivement les traces humides de leurs jouissances. Le photographe voyait ce corps étendu comme à travers les filtres d'une prise de vue travaillée jusqu'à l'obsession. Il n'y avait qu'à saisir l'instant.

Erik attrapa le petit appareil-photo abandonné à leur côté et sans laisser ses réflexions venir polluer son instinct, il appuya sur le déclencheur.

_Clic._

* * *

 

-Tu sais que si quelqu'un tombe sur une photo de moi à demi nu dans une attitude aussi intime c'est l'interrogatoire au poste assuré, grogna Erik.

Il avait les doigts dans le bain de révélateur. Il était confiné dans la minuscule salle de bains éclairée par la lumière rouge, un samedi, à 15h20... Il soupira.

Charles l'avait pratiquement supplié de lui faire les tirages des cinq clichés qu'il avait pris de lui à son réveil. Les images commençaient à apparaitre sur le papier trempé de produits chimiques. Elles avaient tout l'air d'être floues et mal cadrées, sur l'une d'elles on ne voyait que sa main qui glissait dans son jean ouvert dans l'intention très claire d'empoigner sa queue. _Damned._

-Non mais tu imagines le scandale, pour moi, pour ma rédaction ? Un truc pareil il faut vraiment que tu le planques ! Dis, tu m'écoutes ? Insista Erik.

Le jeune comédien était juste derrière son épaule et à en croire l'éclat dans ses yeux et son sourire immense, il n'avait que faire des recommandations grincheuses du photographe.

-Mazet celle-ci est extraordinaire ! Je vais me lancer dans une carrière de photographe érotique pour ménagères frustrées ! Plaisanta Charles, euphorique.

-Oh bon sang tu vas nous faire enfermer, gémit Erik. Il accrocha les 5 photos sur le fil de séchage.

* * *

 

En attendant que les tirages sèchent, ils prirent le temps de faire une partie d'échecs, puis deux. Après quoi, ils dévorèrent la fin d'une assiette de pancakes préparée le midi après leur petit séance de yoga érotique sur le parquet. Erik retrouva même un bocal de compote de pommes de sa mère pour accompagner ce goûter improvisé. Le soleil était déjà couché lorsque Charles décréta qu'il devait partir. Les fameux clichés tout juste secs avaient été sagement cachés dans une pochette, elle-même glissée dans son sac entre deux tirades du _Faust_ de Marlowe.

-On est samedi soir et tu m'abandonnes à ma solitude ? Pleurnicha Erik pour le principe, alors que le jeune homme était en train d'enfiler ses mitaines. A cette remarque, il sembla honnêtement peiné.

-Je ne peux pas découcher deux nuits de suite. Mon colocataire est un peu tatillon sur cette question. Désolé.

-Tu loges chez un moine ? Plaisanta Erik en prenant un air dégouté.

Charles éclata de rire. Un rire un peu acide.

-Non, oh non loin de là, mais...c'est mon demi-frère, il se prend pour mon guide de conscience. Le genre à se payer une pute une fois par mois mais à ne pas supporter que je garde les cheveux un peu long et que je lise de la poésie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le ton de sa voix se voulait léger mais Erik en eut la gorge nouée. Oui il voyait très bien, malheureusement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, là sur le pas de la porte ouverte, et de lui voler un baiser, long, langoureux.  Merde à la Morale, merde au demi-frère homophobe, merde à cette société qui leur interdisait de s'aimer. Il dérobait cet instant au monde.

-Alors fais attention à toi, murmura-t-il, dans le creux du cou du jeune comédien qui le laissa faire. - Et n'oublies pas que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Charles lui embrassa la tempe, et, sans lui répondre, s'échappa par les escaliers.

 

* * *

 

Son dimanche fut studieux, productif, enthousiasmant, de bout en bout. Erik se leva tôt, travailla la moitié de la journée à développer et recadrer les clichés qui avait pris pendant les répétitions du cours de théâtre (7 pellicules de 36 poses !) et se mit à écrire les grandes lignes de son article.

C'était bon, très bon même, d'être à ce point inspiré, de sentir bouillonner en soi les idées et de les savoir objectivement brillantes.

En milieu d'après-midi, il eut envie d'appeler sa mère. A cette heure-ci, un dimanche, elle devait être en train de jouer aux cartes chez sa voisine une gentille veuve de militaire en manque de sociabilité. Il composa donc le numéro de Mme Rogers et attendit que l'opératrice transfère son appel. Il pouvait presque voir la scène, les deux petites dames, avec leur thé aromatisé au brandy, qui sursauteraient quand le vieux téléphone-magneto se mettrait à sonner de son bruit de casserole caractéristique. Et sa mère qui répondrait à la place de la voisine parce qu'elle aura deviné qu'à cette heure-là ça ne pouvait être que son fils.

-Allo Trésor c'est toi ?

_Gagné._

-Allo 'Man, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais non voyons, jamais !

Erik sourit à cette phrase presque automatique et pourtant si naturelle dans la bouche de sa mère et quelque part, ce sourire dût s'entendre au téléphone.

-Oh mon fils tu es heureux, ça éclaire jusqu'ici ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? S'exclama Eddie de sa petite voix expressive.

C'est pour ça aussi qu'Erik adorait sa mère. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de lui raconter que, oui, il était heureux, qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et que tout ça lui donnait une inspiration incroyable. Après quoi, tout s'écoula de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien retenir. Il lui expliqua que Charles était sa muse, la source à laquelle il boirait pour atteindre ses rêves.

Sa mère l'écouta, dans un silence attendri. Elle savait ce qu'il était. Elle avait toujours su. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors qu’après sa rupture avec Sebastian il lui avait jeté l'info en pleine figure comme on avoue la pire des hontes. Elle était restée stoïque puis lui avait juste dit qu'elle savait, qu'elle était sa mère et que ce n'était pas si peu qui l'empêcherait d'aimer son fils unique.

Ce jour-là Erik avait fondu en larmes.

Le jour suivant il arrêtait les conneries et trouvait un boulot.

Aujourd'hui comme hier, de sentir la bienveillance de sa mère au bout du fil lui apaisa l'esprit. Après cet appel, il reprit de plus bel la rédaction de son article  et y travailla jusque tard dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop cette histoire a gagné un chapitre ! Oui, décidément, et même en essayant de prendre le scénario par tous les bouts je n'arrivais pas à faire tenir la progression de l'intrigue en 9 chapitres, ce sera donc 10. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne rentrée et je cours me mettre à la suite !
> 
> notes historiques :
> 
> Viviane Maier, Robert Franck, William Klein : des photographes qui ont parcouru New York dans les années 30-40-50. Leur travail sur le quotidien des new-yorkais (ouvriers, boutiques,transports en commun) et sur les évolutions de la ville est remarquable.
> 
> Le téléphone "Magneto" : et non ce n'est pas une blague ( https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telephone_magneto) c'est le genre de téléphone utilisé dans les campagnes jusque dans les années 60 aux Etats-Unis !


	9. Bruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vocabulaire de la photographie :  
> Le bruit est une détérioration de l’image. Des petits points apparaissent sur la photo. L’ampleur du phénomène va dépendre de plusieurs paramètres comme par exemple la taille du capteur ou la sensibilité de la pellicule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Et oui, vous êtes habitué(e)s maintenant : l'avant-dernier chapitre de mes fics c'est toujours le moment où il se passe des choses vraiment pas drôles. Et donc on s'accroche, cette fois encore on va avoir de tout, des gens vraiment agressifs, des insultes homophobes et de la violence. Maintenant, comme toujours, vous savez que c'est surtout de l'émotionnel, c'est pas sordide pour le plaisir de vos abreuver de descriptions gore mais juste pour illustrer le drame. Et n'oubliez pas, ça reste avant tout une histoire d'amour. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

On était lundi 8 mars 1954, 11.04AM et Erik Lehnsherr, fils d'un préposé des postes de Brooklyn et d'une ouvrière textile immigrée de Hongrie, était en train de vivre un moment historique.

Logan J. Howlett, directeur d'une des revues les plus lues de New-York, venait de le féliciter, et même !, de lui offrir un de ses fameux cigares (ceux qu'il achetait illégalement via un réseau obscur qui passait par la Havane). Erik tentait de ne pas s'étouffer avec la fumée trop grasse du quasi barreau de chaise que son patron lui avait collé dans la bouche, tout en tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

Le large sourire, qui fendait en deux le visage de son boss hirsute, avait un petit quelque chose d'étrangement anti-naturel, comme de la poésie antique dans la bouche d'un échappé de la prison de Rikers ! C'était à la fois effrayant et exaltant.

L'ébauche d'article qu'Erik avait écrit ce week-end venait de faire forte impression à Howlett. Son patron l'avait tout d'abord accueilli avec sa morgue habituelle, un mélange de "j'en ai rien à foutre" et "montre toujours, des fois que ça soit pas d'la merde". Erik ne s'offusquait plus depuis longtemps de ce genre de simagrées, elles faisaient partie du personnage. Il lui avait tendu avec confiance son précieux travail : un plan, un ensemble de notes manuscrites et de tirages grands formats dans un pochette cartonnée. Après quelques minutes de lecture et à la vue de la sélection de photos, le boss avait commencé à sourire, puis à grogner des "ah putain c'est pas mal" toutes les six secondes. Enfin, il s'était levé de son gros fauteuil en cuir qui en avait grincé de douleur, avait contourné son bureau couvert de paperasses et, empoigné la main d'Erik avant de lui balancer une bourrade sur l'épaule, virile à vous en disloquer l'omoplate.

-Lehnsherr, contre toutes attentes, vous n'êtes pas le dernier des abrutis. On finira par faire de vous un reporter !

Avait suivi ensuite une discussion vive et pointue. Les deux hommes avaient passé plusieurs heures sur les améliorations à apporter au plan de l'article, les approfondissements nécessaires, la sélection des photos. Il s'agissait de développer un vrai dossier de fond, 12 pages intérieures. La couverture de la revue : Charles déclamant face à ses élèves hypnotisés, et la mention "un reportage exclusif d'Erik Lehnsherr" qui ferait la fierté de sa mère. La voisine n'était pas prête de ne plus en entendre parler.

Le photographe imaginait sans mal l’enthousiasme de son amant, son sourire et la lumière dans ses yeux quand il lui annoncerait la nouvelle demain soir. Il avait tellement hâte.

Pour l'heure, il devait finir cet horrible cigare et probablement courir se laver les gencives à la soude !

* * *

Il était plus de 9h du soir, lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui. Crevé.

Il faut dire qu'il avait passé l'après-midi avec Darwin pour travailler les photos, les cadrages, les accentuations et la qualité des développements. En début de soirée, il avait profité de la machine à écrire de son bureau à la rédaction pour commencer à taper le gros du texte de l'article en suivant les conseils de son boss. Il lui avait fallu fouiller en lui pour sortir du style synthétique du journalisme de brèves et trouver l'emphase et la verve du vrai reporter, celui qui fond son âme dans le sujet qu'il traite. Épuisant.

C'est pourquoi après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures, la première chose que fit Erik fut de s'affaler dans son canapé et de fermer les yeux, pour se reposer l'esprit. Dehors la ville était calme,  calme comme peuvent l'être les capitales où rien ne s'arrête jamais ni les spectacles, ni les voitures, ni les joies, ni les drames.

Il laissa le silence relatif et la nuit l'envelopper.

Trop d'enthousiasme, il n'était plus habitué. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé descendre sur lui la sensation d'être bien, d'être à sa place. Tout c'était vraiment précipité depuis ces derniers jours. La maturation avait été lente, mais l'inspiration s'était cristallisée. Belle, ardente, inespérée, surgissant au détour d'une nuit de passion.

Oui, il lui avait fallu attendre, il avait dû d'abord apprendre à s'ouvrir, se creuser le cœur et en offrir la lumière à quelqu'un. Pas si facile pour lui qui avait toujours veillé à garder ses sentiments bien à l'abri derrière des murs solides. Mais un déclic, aussi simple et irrémédiable que le fait de tomber amoureux avait tout changé. Ce n'était rien de plus que ça, et rien de moins. À partir de son aveu, tout lui avait paru possible, évident. Est-ce que l'inspiration pouvait naître d'un sentiment aussi fluctuant que l’amour ? Erik s'endormit sur cette question.

 

* * *

 

Trois coups retentissants frappés contre le bois de sa porte d'entrée le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il était plus de 23 heures. Il s'était assoupi tout habillé dans le canapé.

La tête lourde et les jambes un peu flageolantes, il se traîna tant bien que mal vers le couloir d'entrée.

Automatiquement méfiant, il alla pour jeter un coup d’œil dans le judas, quand une voix étranglée, de l'autre côté de la porte, l'arrêta dans son geste.

-Erik c'est moi, ouvre s'il te plait.

Il y avait des larmes et de l'urgence dans cette voix. Le photographe mis à peine une seconde pour déverrouiller la serrure et ouvrir. Son cœur fit une violente embardée lorsqu'il découvrit ce visiteur tardif.

-Charles..., ne sut-t-il que constater.

Que faisait-il là à presque minuit ?

Le jeune comédien portait un sweat-shirt loqueteux dont la capuche plongeait son visage dans l'ombre et un jean usé aux genoux.  Un large sac à dos, qui semblait plein à craquer, pendait à son épaule. Il avait la dégaine d'un jeune fugueur sortant de garde à vue. Le visage baissé, il serrait et desserrait les poings. Sur ces phalanges des traces rouges, des éraflures, observa Erik, réellement inquiet.

Il tendit la main et lui souleva le menton pour l'examiner. La capuche glissa sur une tignasse encore plus ébouriffée que d'ordinaire. Charles lui adressa un petit sourire piteux, que se termina par une grimace de douleur. Sur sa joue fleurissait un hématome bleu-violet qui courrait depuis la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à virer au noir sous son œil droit. Il avait la lèvre fendue.

-Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui t’est arrivé !? Laissa échapper Erik, en reculant, horrifié.

-Je peux rentrer d'abord ? Je vais également avoir besoin d'un de tes fameux irish coffee si tu n'y vois pas d'objection. Rétorqua Charles avec une pointe d’amertume.

Le photographe ravala sa colère et essaya de rassembler ses esprits.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, je...ok... bon installe toi, je t'apporte ça.

En ouvrant le placard de la cuisine pour en sortir la bouteille de whisky qu'ils avaient entamé trois jours plus tôt, le photographe récupéra un peu de ses facultés mentales, qu'engourdissait encore son sommeil interrompu si violemment.

Quarante questions et autant d'hypothèses plus catastrophistes les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans son esprit. Mais surtout une rage pesante, assourdissante comme le tonnerre, s'insinuait en lui, enserrant son cœur d'une poigne de fer. Il la connaissait trop bien cette rage. Elle pouvait le rendre dingue.

Il retourna dans son salon avec deux tasses chaudes de café alcoolisé. La pièce était relativement sombre, une seule lampe était restée allumée à l'angle de son bureau. L'appartement était aussi silencieux et aussi calme que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. La ville murmurait son bruit de vie étouffé par la fenêtre close. Identique.

Pourtant, la silhouette recroquevillée sur son canapé transformait tous les tons chauds en drame glaçant, toute la quiétude en angoisse fébrile.

Erik s'approcha lentement et tendit une des deux tasses à Charles, qui le remercia d'un petit mouvement de tête. Il posa la sienne sur la table basse en attendant qu'elle refroidisse un peu et s'assit aux côtés de lui sur le canapé. La mollesse des coussins le calma un peu. Ils étaient accueillants, ils étaient la normalité. Devant lui s'incarnait le chaos confiné dans le corps de ce jeune homme étrangement mutique.

Charles s'était installé les jambes repliées, presque roulé en boule, les pieds dissimulés par le bas d'un jean trop long et une paire de chaussettes blanches. Ses deux mains enveloppaient la tasse avec une sorte de dévotion comme si elle était la dernière braise du dernier feu avant la nuit sans fin. Il avait le nez dans les vapeurs de caféine et de whisky et les yeux clos.

Dieu qu'il semblait frêle en cet instant.

Et cet hématome qui lui mangeait le visage comme un maquillage de clown sordide à demi effacé. Erik avait envie de hurler. Il n'osait pas poser de question, ni franchir la barrière imposée par ce silence atrocement lourd.

-Parle-moi, finit-il par murmurer, à bout de patience.

Charles souffla sur le contenu de sa tasse et but une petite gorgée de café avant de lui répondre d'un ton étrangement posé, aride.

-J'ai merdé. Cain, il...

-Cain c'est ton demi-frère c'est ça ?

Le jeune comédien reprit un peu de café, et laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre, les yeux baissés sur sa tasse.

-Oui et accessoirement un connard violent. Je loge chez lui, dans l'appart que lui a laissé son père avant de mourir. Lui et moi...on n'a pas vraiment des rapports faciles...

Il s'interrompit pour sourire à sa propre ironie.

\- ça a toujours été comme ça, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne il trouvait toujours un moyen de m'en coller une.

Erik sentit son sang bouillonner et ses poings se crisper. Il s'y attendait à cette histoire, il l'avait même plus ou moins deviné ce passé sordide que dissimulait Charles derrière ses sourires innocents. Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-il rien dit jusque-là ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça, commença-t-il, sa frustration clairement audible. S'il avait su, qu'aurait-il fait ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ça le foutait en rogne.

Charles se tourna vers lui lentement, le dévisagea avec perplexité, puis replongea le nez dans les vapeurs de son café, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par répondre d'une voix incertaine.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté parce que je ne voulais pas passer pour le chiot errant qui cherche un refuge. Tu te serais méfié de moi et ça aurait créé un drôle de rapport entre nous. Je ne veux rien devoir à personne, à toi encore moins.

Ces derniers mots firent l'effet d'un coup de lame au cœur d'Erik.

-Pourquoi "à moi" encore moins ? Pour toi je ne vaux pas mieux comme coloc que ton abruti de demi-frère homophobe ? Le coupa-t-il, glacial. Si Charles le méprisait à ce point, s'il n'avait pas plus que ça confiance en lui...

Le jeune homme se retourna soudain et le foudroya du regard. Son ton s'emporta brusquement lorsqu'il répondit :

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que tu ne supportes pas ça, ce genre de faiblesse. Parce que tu aurais fini par me mépriser, comme tu te méprises d'être tombé dans les griffes de ton premier mec. Tu ne veux pas être dans la peau de celui qui a le pouvoir, qui a l'argent. Tu as peur de m'influencer et de me corrompre ou je ne sais pas quelle autre connerie que ce type t'as rentré dans le crâne il y a des années. Je sais que je ne suis pas toi et que tu n'es pas lui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Toi, tu en sois parfaitement conscient ! On vient juste de...de commencer quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une situation inconfortable.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il se tue, et but une nouvelle lampée de breuvage chaud.

Erik en resta pantois. Tout ceci résonnait douloureusement juste.

-Je...comment es-tu arrivé à une telle conclusion, balbutia-t-il, mâté par cette analyse cinglante.

-Comme tu le sais je suis étudiant en psycho...ça fait deux mois que l'on se connaît et que l'on discute et...pardon, mais mes proches sont mes meilleurs cobayes. D'ailleurs, ça a le don de hérisser ma sœur. Répondit Charles avec un peu plus de calme dans la voix.

Erik décida de suivre son exemple. Il s'apaisa pour lui demander :

-Ta sœur, elle n'habite pas avec vous ?

-Non, avec l'héritage de ma mère je lui paye sa part dans une sorte de foyer pour jeunes filles. Malgré ce qu'elle dit, elle y est mieux qu'en coloc avec Cain. Enfin, je dis ça et maintenant je réalise que loger avec lui  c'est toujours mieux que de dormir dans la rue.

La voix du jeune comédien était un fil tendu. Erik n'eut aucune difficulté à déduire la conclusion de tout ce gâchis.

-Il t'a viré, conclut-il avec douceur.

Charles fit un petit "oui" penaud de la tête et détourna le regard.

-Mais avant il t'a tabassé après être tombé sur les photos de moi.

Le jeune comédien laissa échapper un petit rire acide.

-Tu n'es pas journaliste pour rien.

Erik se rapprocha un peu de lui sur le canapé et vint poser sa main sur son genou. Il voulait simplement lui montrer qu'il était là, en ami.

-Tu me racontes ? Lui, murmura-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Charles prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il se lança, les mots tombèrent comme la pluie d'orage : brefs, saccadés, violents, crus.

-et bien... Je...pour commencer je ne sais pas comment il les a trouvés. Je les avais cachés, je te le jure. Je ne pensais pas que cet imbécile en était à fouiller dans mes papiers. Il voulait peut-être me piquer du fric. Il fait ça tout le temps. Quand je suis rentré des cours, il m'est tombé dessus. Il a commencé d'entrée par me coller une baffe. Pour une fois, j'ai compris immédiatement d'où ça lui venait. Il avait vu les photos. Il était dans un état, c'est comme si je l'avais trahi lui, son père et toute leur famille sur 10 générations. Il hurlait. J'étais un dégénéré, un pervers, il avait envie de dégueuler rien qu'à penser que je me servais de la même douche que lui depuis des années. Il a dit de ces choses...c'était ignoble.  J'ai gueulé aussi, pour faire bonne mesure. Tout l'immeuble a dû nous entendre. Puis il a sorti les photos, il me les a collés sous le nez comme si c'était la pire des abominations et...et moi tout ce que je voyais c'était toi, ce matin-là et...il commencé à en déchirer une et je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je l'ai frappé. Aussi fort que j'ai pu. Il s'est étalé dans la cuisine. Tu aurais vu sa tête, il n'en revenait pas, son minuscule frère la tafiole qui ose lui en mettre une. J'en ai profité pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Heureusement que la porte est solide parce qu'il a plus ou moins essayé de la démolir à coups de poing. Il a fini par se fatiguer et il m'a beuglé qu'il allait faire un tour et que si je n'avais pas foutu le camp lorsqu'il rentrerait il allait me...enfin tu vois...et me balancer aux flics. Alors, je...je ne sais même pas s'il aurait fait quoi que ce soit, mais...j'ai eu peur....alors j'ai rempli mon sac avec tout ce que j'ai pu et j'ai détalé...mais je...Quand je me suis retrouvé dans la rue, j'ai réalisé...que je ne savais même pas où aller ! merde...j' suis vraiment qu'un imbécile...

Charles posa la tasse de café sur la table basse, car il tremblait trop pour la tenir. Les larmes commencèrent à couler, silencieuses sur ses joues rougies. Son visage se crispa et il l'enfouit dans ses mains avant de laisser échapper un bruyant sanglot.

Quelque chose venait enfin de se briser, en lui. Et l'onde de choc atteignit Erik en pleine poitrine.

Par réflexe, le photographe attira aussitôt son amant dans ses bras, le pelotonna contre lui, l'enlaçant, comme pour le protéger contre tout et tout le monde.  Il n'avait pas de mots pour le réconforter, il ne savait pas comment on pouvait trouver des phrases bienveillantes dans ces moments-là. Lui, quand il revenait chez Sebastian couvert de bleus après s'être fait passer à tabac par les flics, ne trouvait pour l'accueillir qu'un sourire goguenard. Lutter pour survivre, souffrir, faire souffrir, et se battre encore. Il ne lui avait appris que ça. Face à cette détresse, il n'avait rien, juste l'envie d'aller égorger l'enflure responsable de tant de souffrance. Mais ce n'était probablement pas ce dont Charles avait besoin, là, maintenant. Davantage de rage et de violence ne soigneraient rien.

Erik repensa alors à sa mère, à son courage après la mort tragique de son mari. Aux certitudes qu'elle avait conservées, malgré tout, même si son fils unique s'était égaré et qu'elle avait failli le perdre, lui aussi. Elle, elle savait. Elle, elle avait toujours su comment. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour guérir les plaies de l'âme. Il se dit qu'il devait peut-être aussi avoir ça en lui : cette capacité à aimer.

Alors il laissa ses mains, plus instinctives, trouver à sa place le langage universel. Des caresses, lentes, pour apaiser les sanglots, puis des baisers, à peine effleurés, pour affirmer l'amour.

Combien de minutes passèrent ainsi en douces démonstrations de tendresses, combien d'heures. Cela n'avait aucune importance.

Au bout d'un moment, la nuit new-yorkaise les recouvrit de son ronronnement réconfortant. Le drame s'était déchargé pour ne laisser que deux corps épuisés.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, était un mardi un peu terne d'une banale semaine de mars. L'aube était gris blanc et la circulation continue des voitures en bas de l'immeuble faisait un bruit de fond presque rassurant. Il n'y avait rien dans l'air pour laisser deviner quel chaos avait traversé la vie des deux hommes quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils se réveillèrent presque en même temps. Erik se leva en premier pour se doucher et s'habiller. Le temps que son amant fasse de même, le photographe avait déjà pris son petit-déjeuner.

Charles le trouva dans le salon, en train de relire le texte de son article. Étalées sur la table basse devant lui, des photos du jeune comédien jouant devant ses élèves du cours du vendredi, de beaux tirages noir et blanc où on le voyait, lumineux dans la grâce tempétueuse de ses 22 ans, donner vie à des répliques, incarner les mots, être le théâtre.

-Bonjour.  Tu...tu les as développées aussi, finalement. Dit-il d'une voix timide, en désignant les clichés.

Erik releva les yeux et marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le visage de Charles à la lumière du jour. L'hématome avait viré au coquard sous son œil droit et toute sa joue était bleu foncé tirant sur le vert. Sa lèvre inférieure était encore un peu tuméfiée.

Ce salaud de Caïn n'y était pas allé de main morte. Erik se retint de grincer des dents. S'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça l'enfoiré. Le photographe ne savait pas encore comment il ferait payer à cette brute ce qu'il avait fait subir à Charles mais il trouverait. Ce dernier, lisant probablement ses pensées dans son regard dur, préféra fuir toutes remarques à ce sujet et partit dans la cuisine se chercher sa part de petit-déj.

Erik soupira. C'était trop tôt encore, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi ni l'un ni l'autre, ils étaient épuisés nerveusement, ils n'étaient pas en état de parler de sujets aussi graves. Il préféra reporter lui aussi cette discussion à plus tard, et d'ailleurs il avait à lui parler de choses plus positives. Prenant un ton enjoué, il lança en direction de la cuisine :

-Les photos sont vraiment réussies ! Je les ai montrées au journal, pour l'article dont je t'ai parlé, et mon patron est emballé, il veut faire un dossier, la couverture et tout le tintouin ! Tu te rends compte ?

Après quelques minutes, Charles le rejoint dans le salon une tasse de café à la main, il avait l'air extrêmement soucieux.

-Erik, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

-Quoi...Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? Répliqua vivement l’intéressé plus surpris qu'agressif.

-Cet article...

En voyant le visage du photographe se décomposer, le jeune comédien se reprit rapidement. -Non, enfin, pas ton article en lui-même, mais de parler de moi, de mettre des photos de moi. En couverture c'est absolument impossible, pas plus qu'à l'intérieur d'ailleurs.

-Attend pourquoi ?! Cette fois, Erik se hérissa.

Charles posa sa tasse de café encore fumante sur la table basse. Il prit l'un des clichés où on le voyait s'adresser à son petit groupe, et tout en examinant la photo, il répondit en soupirant.

-Si Caïn tombe là-dessus, et ne t'inquiètes pas il finira par tomber là-dessus, il va en profiter pour créer un scandale. Il est d'une jalousie inconcevable. Cela l'a toujours fait chier que je sois le seul homme de la famille à avoir la possibilité de faire quelque chose de ma vie.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous faire ce pauvre type, franchement ? Lâcha Erik, dubitatif.

Charles reposa la photo et se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

-Il apprendra que c'est toi l'auteur. Il connait des gens, il est capable des pires crasses. Il dira que je t'ai laissé me baiser pour accrocher un peu de gloire à mon diplôme universitaire. Il jettera de la boue sur ton travail. Il t'accusera d'être homosexuel.

-Et alors, qu'on dise que je suis pédé et après ? C'est pas comme si j'étais communiste ! Railla Erik, passablement agacé. Charles réagit à sa remarque cynique avec une surprenante fougue.

-Mais enfin, ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu es le premier à déblatérer sur McCarthy et son régime paranoïaque, à me gonfler sur les droits des homosexuels qui sont jugés comme les sorcières à Salem et tu vas me dire que balancer ça à la une d'un journal qui tire à 700 000 exemplaires par semaine, c'est que dalle !?

La réaction d'Erik fut épidermique, il se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés.

-Non, non justement ce ne sera pas "que dalle" ! Et tant mieux ! Tu as vu ce qu'à oser faire Arthur Miller, et..et tous les autres ?! On a encore une Constitution, merde, on a la liberté d'expression, et plus on parle et plus on dénonce et moins on risque quoi que ce soit ! C'est la puissance de nos voix qui renversera cette tyrannie à la con !

Charles eut un petit rire moqueur qui vrilla encore davantage les nerfs du photographe.

-Je ne remets pas en cause ton talent Erik, mais tu n'es pas Miller. Ses pièces font se déplacer les foules et il a derrière lui toute l'élite intellectuelle de ce pays ! Toi, tu ne seras pas protégé par tes pairs. Le gouvernement te tombera dessus, pour l'exemple, et toi petit journaliste débutant, tu finiras en tôle ou ils te pousseront au suicide !

Erik se planta devant lui et le toisa avec un brin de mépris.

-Dis plutôt que Toi, tu as peur de te faire sortir du placard de force ! Les grandes idées de liberté c'est bien beau, mais quand il s'agit de les claquer à la face du monde, y'a plus personne. Charles, il va falloir que tu arrêtes un jour d'être un lâche.

Le jeune homme soutint son regard, les yeux remplis d'une colère furieuse qu'il peinait visiblement à contrôler.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi jusqu'à présent pour vivre ma sexualité, Erik, ni pour être à l'aise dans ce que j'étais. Dans cette histoire, rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui es venu me chercher, c'est toi qui m'as convaincu de tenter l'expérience.

Il avait l'art de trouver les mots qui blessent, Erik devait bien le reconnaître. Mais au jeu du cynisme, il pouvait se montrer tout aussi cruel.

-Je t'ai corrompu, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?  Tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter, tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre. Tu disais pourtant que je n’ai rien du pervers chasseur  d’étudiant innocents, non ? Revenez-vous sur votre analyse, Docteur ?

Il termina sa phrase en affichant un sourire insensible. Il venait de moucher le jeune comédien, mais n'en était pas fier. Comment sa rage avait pu monter si vite ? Alors qu'il aurait dû être calme, alors qu'il aurait dû écouter, après tout ce que venait de traverser Charles, il se devait de... Mais, il avait peur lui aussi, il avait besoin de se protéger, lui aussi. L'attaque était un moyen de défense comme un autre.

-Tu peux vraiment te comporter comme un connard parfois, tu sais ? Lui renvoya le jeune homme d'un ton désabusé. Il fit mine de le contourner avec dédain pour retourner dans la cuisine et échapper à leur débat, ce qui eut le don d'ulcérer Erik qui n'en avait pas fini avec ses arguments.

-Mais bon sang, on a ce devoir ! Il nous FAUT montrer aux gens ce que nous sommes ! On ne peut pas rester cacher à attendre de se faire tous éradiquer ! Ce monde a BESOIN d'action, de courage, de violence ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te faire comprendre ?! Enchaîna le photographe, à bout de nerfs,  en lui saisissant le bras.

Charles se dégagea vivement. La réplique fut cinglante.

-Je ne sais pas, une bonne beigne peut-être ?!

Erik s'interrompit, horrifié.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

-Je ne suis... pas ce genre de monstre, balbutia le photographe, encore sous le choc.

-Non, tu n'es "plus" ce genre de monstre, nuance, répliqua Charles sans ciller.

-Comment peux-tu oser me dire ça ?

-Et toi, comment peux-tu oser me traiter de lâche, tout ça parce que je ne veux pas être la bannière d'une de tes guérillas personnelles contre le gouvernement !

-"Personnelles" ? Mais ce n'est pas personnel ! C’est le combat des nôtres contre cette société qui nous rejette et nous bâillonne ! Nous devons être un exemple, un modèle pour ces jeunes que l’on colle à l'asile ou en prison où ils ne peuvent que se taire et souffrir. Toi et moi, on peut montrer la voie, on peut ouvrir les yeux de leurs parents !

-Ah oui ? Et que crois-tu que les gens retiendront de ton article ? Un prof pédé qui tente de se tailler sa part de paillettes en profitant d'une jeunesse à l'abandon : point barre ! C'est surtout un bon moyen pour pourrir tout ce que j'ai essayé d'entreprendre avec ces gamins ! Si c'était pour foutre ma vie en l'air ce n'était pas la peine de venir à mes cours ! Et, tu vois moi aussi j'ai encore une voix et des droits, et je t'interdis d'utiliser une seule des photos que tu as prises de moi ! Je t'interdis de parler de moi dans ton article. Tu m'effaces de tout ça, compris ?! Assena Charles, définitif.

Erik fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Tu sais tout le boulot que c'est, tout ce qu'elles représentent pour moi ces photos, ne sut-il que dire d'un ton pathétique.

-Ah oui, TES photos elles représentent tellement pour toi, hein ?! Elles sont belles, froides, muettes, asservies, mortes ! ! Elles comptent tellement plus que le modèle, Elles ! Le modèle qui est bien vivant, qui a un point de vue, qui a des émotions ! PUTAIN ERIK, le modèle qui a des SENTIMENTS !

-Ah nous y voilà ! C'est ça ta manière de me déclarer ta flamme ! À propos, tu sais enfin à quoi t'en tenir ou pour ça aussi je dois encore attendre que tu te décides ?!

-Arrête, ne rentre pas sur ce terrain-là, c'est puéril.

-Ah bon ? C'est moi qui suis puéril. Pourtant c'est simple : tu m'aimes OUI ou NON ?

-Tu crois que je suis en état de répondre à cette question maintenant, vraiment ?

-Très bien, je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir jusqu'à ce soir alors.

Le photographe se dirigea vers l'entrée et enfila ses chaussures. Il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille, ils s'étaient fait suffisamment de mal l'un à l'autre. Derrière lui, Charles venait de balancer un coup de pied dans la table basse, Erik ne se retourna pas au bruit que fit sa tasse de café en explosant sur le parquet. Ce genre de détails n'avait aucune importance, plus rien n'avait aucune importance. Lorsqu'il se saisit de son manteau, il entendit son amant ravaler un sanglot. Une question voilée de larmes déchira le silence.

-Et si ma réponse est "NON" tu feras quoi ?

Erik ne répondit pas. Il s'en voulait atrocement, il se sentait comme un gosse qui a fait une énorme bêtise et qui n'a qu'une envie c'est de rejoindre les bras de sa mère même si c'est pour se faire gronder. Mais il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air, il fallait qu'une journée passe pour qu'il trouve en lui la sérénité nécessaire pour revenir s'excuser.

Et puis, de toutes façons à cette question, il n'avait pas la réponse. Alors, il partit en claquant la porte.

 

* * *

À son retour, ce soir-là, il trouva l'appartement vide.

Le silence, l'obscurité et des dizaines de photos noir et blanc étalées sur la table basse.

 

 

Charles était parti.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....promis, je ne vous laisse pas sur ce cliffhanger pendant 10 jours, la fin demain soir....
> 
>  
> 
> Notes historiques :
> 
> La prison de Rikers : l'une des plus grandes prisons des USA, ouverte en 1932 sur une île new-yorkaise. https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rikers_Island
> 
> Les Sorcières de Salem: pièce de théâtre du dramaturge Arthur Miller a été écrite en 1953 comme une dénonciation flagrante des procès du maccarthisme. Elle devient en seulement un an un classique et remporte un grand succès en 1954 lorsqu'elle est rejouée à Broadway. L'adaptation française vaut le détour avec même une version film dans lequel joue Yves Montand et Simone Signoret. Pour les très curieux et anglophones, je vous conseille cet interview de Miller où il parle de cette époque (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxjhq4dr7QY) j'ai repris l'un de ses arguments pour la dispute finale de ce chapitre.


	10. Point focal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vocabulaire de la photographie :  
> Le point focal est l’endroit situé sur l’axe optique d’un objectif où convergent tous les rayons lumineux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO IMPORTANTE : Si vous lisez sur un PC au calme, je vous invite à profiter de l'ambiance musicale qui accompagne ce dernier chapitre en cliquant sur le mot en gras souligné lorsque celui-ci apparaîtra dans le texte (en l'ouvrant dans un autre onglet pour éviter de perdre votre page de lecture ^_^'). Un onglet s'ouvrira dans Youtube sur une chanson réellement bouleversante. (en espérant que vous n'ayez pas de pub, mais là c'est assez aléatoire). Je crois pouvoir vous promettre que ça apporte un vrai plus à la narration, en principe c'est même écrit pour suivre les vagues de la musique.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

1960\. La fin du mois de septembre à Québec, Canada.

Cette ville, ce pays, sont un havre de paix depuis maintenant 6 ans pour le jeune professeur de sciences de l'éducation de l'université de Laval assis à son bureau en ce début d'après-midi.

Il fait un temps superbe, près de 15°, une délicieuse tiédeur ornée d'un ciel où moutonnent à peine quelques nuages blancs.

Doux, le soleil canadien caresse le bord de la fenêtre ouverte. Une brise fraîche froissant les branches, fais s'envoler les feuilles bientôt attaquées par l'automne. Le bruissement est apaisant, comme le son de sa petite radio qui diffuse doucement les notes et les voix chaudes des plus grands noms du blues dans la minuscule pièce emplie de livres.

Le bureau du professeur Charles Xavier est situé au rez-de-chaussée d'un auguste bâtiment donnant sur les grands arbres du jardin botanique. Ses cours étalés tout autour de lui, jonchent le bureau, les chaises et le sol. Il sait qu'il passe pour un excentrique désorganisé avec ce perpétuel fatras, mais il s'en moque. C'est même plutôt une bonne manière pour lui de s'attirer la sympathie de ses étudiants, la plupart ayant tendance à le dépasser d'une bonne tête, il a eu vite fait de comprendre à son arrivée que l'intimidation ne serait pas son arme principale.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, sur la nuque, et grimace. Ces mèches sont trop courtes, ébouriffées et incoiffables. Raven n'y était pas allée de main morte avec les ciseaux cette fois-ci ! 28 ans et il a l'air d'en avoir 18 ! C'est pour ça qu'il essaye de se faire pousser un peu la barbe, pas grand-chose, pour l'instant un peu de poil roux sur le menton qui lui donnent un air de  beatnik très en vogue depuis que Kerouac et Ginsberg ont ravagé les morales trop sages à coup de poésie déchirée, de drogue et de sexe.

Raven et son amie Irène l'attendent pour dîner ce soir. Il se dit qu'il faudra qu'il apporte quelque chose, il y a peu de chance que sa sœur ait cuisiné quoi que ce soit, elle et Irène se revendiquent comme pures féministes et refusent la tyrannie phallocratique. Ce qui inclue que lorsqu'elles le reçoivent à manger il doit amener son repas. Charles sourit. Raven, courageuse Raven, qui lui a littéralement sauvé la vie, il y a 6 ans, quand il avait débarqué à la porte de son foyer sans un sou, un coquard sous l’œil droit et le cœur brisé. Elle a eu vite fait de plaquer son boulot de serveuse, de mettre ses nippes dans une valise et de les embarquer tous les deux dans cette aventure canadienne. Son diplôme, il l'a passé alors qu'elle bossait pour gagner de quoi les faire vivre, et puis, deux ans plus tard, elle a rencontré Irène. Depuis, la jeune femme a prouvé qu'elle n'était rien de moins qu'une bénédiction, la parfaite sagesse froide pour tempérer le tempérament de feu de sa frangine. Elles font une paire charmante et soudée, militantes de tous les droits et de toutes les causes.

Charles a hâte de les voir ce soir.

Il s'étire et se lève de son bureau, tenant une feuille griffonnée à la main. Il se délie les jambes en faisant quelques pas.

Aujourd'hui le jeune professeur ne corrige pas de copies. La rentrée a eu lieu il y a un peu moins de deux semaines et il n'a pas encore demandé à ses élèves de rendre un devoir. Non, aujourd'hui, il profite du calme et du beau temps pour retravailler ses cours. Il doit y mettre un soin particulier, car la moitié d'entre eux sont en français et même s'il comprend à présent très bien cette langue il a encore beaucoup de mal à la prononcer correctement. Ces fichues lettres muettes en fin de mot lui donnent bien du fil à retordre.

Cette phrase-là d'ailleurs. Cela fait 4 fois qu'il la relie. "Outre la grande précocité des enfants nés dans un milieu qui...". Il finit par la déclamer à haute voix comme pendant une répétition de théâtre.

Le théâtre.

6 ans qu'il n'est pas monté sur les planches. 6 longues années qu'il n'a pas dit une seule réplique, d'une seule scène, d'une seule pièce.

Mais être professeur, avoir près de 30 ans, vivre dans cette ville, dans cette décennie : tout est si loin de cette autre vie. Des années, des kilomètres...

Son passé est un ailleurs qu'il a parfois l'impression de n'avoir jamais visité.

Et le théâtre est pour lui un souvenir un peu irréel maintenant. Il lui reste si peu de chose de cette période de sa vie.

Si peu...

Et tellement...

Tout.

Charles ferme les yeux. Sa gorge s'est nouée.

Il y a eu cet article.

Des photographies et 12 pages dans le numéro de décembre 1954 d _u NewYorker_. Un article entier, brillant, pudique, dans le plus prestigieux des journaux de reportages.

Il fallait cela et pas moins pour saluer le travail remarquable de son auteur, ce talentueux journaliste et photographe, à présent reconnu par toute la profession. On dit que c'est cet article qui lui a ouvert les portes des galeries d'art et les bras des rédactions les plus élitistes.

Il est vrai que c'était un beau sujet. Une enquête fine et sensible sur la jeunesse abandonnée qui cherche à survivre par la culture. L'histoire d'une troupe de théâtre amateur qui s'accroche à un rêve. L'article intitulé _L'autre Broadway_ est signé en capitales au bas de la dernière page : Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles l'a gardé précieusement.

Il a glissé le numéro que lui a envoyé Hank dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

À chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur ces photographies, il ressent comme...un peu de mélancolie ou...une sorte de...non, il ne sait pas...il ne veut pas savoir ce qu'il ressent.

Il n'est pas nostalgique, non, il aime juste relire cet article de temps en temps, et admirer les photos pleine-page. Elles sont si éclatantes, si vivantes, dans leur noir et blanc intime malgré le papier glacé.

Il n'est pas nostalgique, non, lorsqu'il regarde cette image de Hank si grave et sérieux qui lève les bras pour déclamer et cette autre où Angel est saisie avec une de ses moues caractéristiques. Il y a celle d'Alex aussi qui rigole en relisant pour la 1000ème fois ses dialogues. Et, enfin, celle de Raven, pétillante de joie qui regarde avec tendresse et une pointe d'envie un jeune homme, de dos, qui semble capter toutes les attentions.

Charles n'est pas nostalgique pour ce jeune homme qu'on ne voit pas une seule fois de face de tout l'article. Non, pas nostalgique, pour ce comédien sans visage dont on reconnaît la silhouette sur tous les clichés. Cette présence en ombre, obstinée, que le photographe n'a, malgré tout, pas pu supprimer de l'image.

N'a pas voulu supprimer de l'image.

Pas de visage. Pas de nom. Pas une fois. Pourtant, il hante chaque page, chaque détour de phrases.

Il est là.

Il était là.

_Ils ont dit que tu étais comme ma muse..._

_Arrête Erik, c'est ridicule..._

_Ils ont raison, tu as transformé ma manière de voir Charles, depuis que je te connais, j'ai les yeux ouverts ! C'est incroyable ce que tu..._

_Erik, je n'ai rien fait, tu as du talent, tu en a toujours eu et je n'y suis pour rien..._

_Non, c'est grâce toi, le jour où je t'ai vu, toi... en plongeant dans tes yeux j'ai appris à voir._

 

Charles inspire profondément. Sa poitrine lui fait mal. Sa mémoire lui fait mal. Il ferme les yeux un instant. Cette même douleur qui le rattrape depuis 6 ans, quoi qu'il fasse,  quoi qu'il veuille. Il y a Erik, là, au détour de ses pensées, propriétaire à vie d'un pan entier de son passé et...de son cœur.

 _Et merde_...

Il déglutit, s’appuie sur le bureau et se masse les tempes. Il faut qu'il fasse taire tout ça, qu'il l'enfouisse plus loin, plus profond...

La journée est trop belle pour tomber dans les méandres des souvenirs.

Une longue respiration. L'air est si doux, c'est agréable cette fraîcheur qui vous traverse entièrement en emplissant votre esprit de clarté.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent. Et la vague de mélancolie passe, ne laissant que ses traces diffuses sur le sable de ses émotions, jusqu'à la prochaine marée.

Il se rassoit, replonge dans ses cours. La radio continue d'emplir l'espace de musique et de paroles mêlées en fond sonore. Et le temps continue de faire lentement mourir l'après-midi.

On frappe à la porte du bureau.

-Oui entrez ! Charles lève les yeux et sourit. C'est une de ses élèves de 2ème année qui lui tend un paquet.

-Bonjour Professeur, on m'a dit de vous remettre ceci.

Charles saisit le colis couvert d'un papier kraft. Peut-être l'un des livres qu'il a commandés à la librairie de l'université.

-Merci Melle Monroe. Mais il ne fallait pas vous déranger, j'aurais pu le récupérer à la salle commune.

-On m'a dit de vous le remettre en main propre. Bonne fin de journée à vous Professeur. Elle se tourne pour sortir.

-Merci, et pas de folies avec Bobby et Melle Lee ce soir, sinon je vais avoir tout le premier rang endormi demain  matin !

L'étudiante laisse échapper un gloussement un peu gêné et sort en le saluant. La porte se referme dans un bruit de bois sec. Une clarinette jazz prolonge le souffle du vent et anime le silence dans le bureau.

Charles regarde le paquet, intrigué par l’absence d'indications sur l'emballage brun. Il passe la paume sur le papier uni. Tiède, comme resté au soleil ou serré contre soi, un peu rêche, il a voyagé. Il semble vouloir lui dire beaucoup de choses ce simple paquet.

À la [radio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXHGoaEtmFM), une voix monocorde remplace un instant les notes.

_Et à présent_ _chers auditeurs,_ _nous allons écouter la reine du blues... l'envoûtante Dinah Washington qui, pour vous, chante : This Bitter Earth..._

Charles hésite. Quelque chose vibre en lui, une sensation étrange qui vient lui picoter le cœur, lui éveiller les nerfs. _  
_

Des notes de blues, quelques-unes seulement, discrètes, flottent dans la pièce.

Charles commence à retirer délicatement la bande adhésive. Il prend son temps, ne voulant pas arracher le papier d'emballage si nettement plié.

_(This bitter earth._ _Well, what a fruit it bears.)_

La voix chaude de la chanteuse emplit de son velours l'air autour de lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, la couverture du livre apparaît.

Pas de titre.

Sur le papier glacé : une rue de New York couverte de neige, des passants emmitouflés, des lignes grises et noires, des harmonies de blanc. Une chaleur incroyable qui émane de cet hiver neigeux saisi par l’œil d'un photographe talentueux.

Charles a le souffle coupé.

 _(And if my life is like the dust._ _Ooh, that hides the glow of a rose.)_ Fredonne la douce voix de Dinah Washington.

Le jeune professeur déglutit mais sa gorge est soudainement trop sèche. Il fixe cette image innocente, cette simple vue de ville et tente pendant de longues secondes de nier ce qu'il voit.

Il voudrait parvenir à croire que cette photographie n'est pas d'Erik.

Mais c'est lui, c'est son talent, c'est son âme imprimée sur papier. Charles en reconnaît la beauté malgré lui, malgré tout le temps passé. Il perçoit entre les ombres toute la finesse de perception d'Erik, la grâce avec laquelle il capte l'instant, l'intensité.

Si seulement il avait pu oublier. Si seulement ces quelques mois n'étaient pas restés gravés dans son cœur, s'il ne les avait pas vécus plus intensément que toute sa vie avant et après eux...

Ses mains tremblent.

Il n'ose même pas ouvrir le livre. Probablement un album retraçant les plus belles photographies du célèbre reporter. Il ne veut pas se confronter à ses images d'instants qu'il n'a pas connu, à ces années de joies et de succès qu'il n'a pas partagé. _Pas de visage. Pas de nom.  Je lui ai demandé de m'effacer._

 

Il a si peur d'ouvrir ce livre de souvenirs où il n'existe pas.

Il ne se savait pas si égoïste, si plein de regrets et d’amertume, encore, autant d'années après cette courte histoire.

Autour de lui, la voix de la chanteuse afro-américaine exprime un désespoir contenu, quelque chose de puissant qui monte et roule, charriant des peines profondes.

Toutes ces années.

6 ans qu'il se construit sa vie.

6 ans qu'ils construisent tous les deux leur vie, l'un sans l'autre.

Il n'y a rien à regretter.

Il n'est pas nostalgique, non.

Il ne l'est pas...

 

Charles avale sa salive.

C'est ridicule cette appréhension.

Erik lui aura simplement envoyé cet ouvrage pour lui montrer sa réussite, comme on écrit à une vieille connaissance qu'on ne l'a pas complètement oublié.

Rien de plus.

Pourquoi cela lui fait si mal de penser que ce n'est rien de plus ? Qu'il n'est rien de plus.

Il ouvre le livre. Sur la page de garde entièrement noire, il y a deux mots inscrits en blanc, juste deux mots :

**Ma muse** _  
_

 

Le jeune professeur en a presque le tournis tout d'un coup.

 

Il tourne vivement la page noire et son cœur fait une violente embardée à la vue de la première photographie.

 

Un portrait. Son portrait.

 

La voix brisée de la chanteuse qui poursuit sa chanson mélancolique lui entre par tous les pores de la peau, elle est si forte, si profonde, c'est comme le cri d'un adieu gorgé d'espoir et l'esprit de Charles n'est plus qu'un brouillard d'émotion.

 

( _What good is love._ _Mmh, that no one shares?)_

 

Charles n'ose pas se reconnaître. Ces mèches longues, ce sourire entier, lumineux, ces yeux qui pétillent à la lumière de la fenêtre du pub de Moira, un après-midi d'il y a 6 ans. C'est lui pourtant.

C'est lui vivant et heureux sous le regard d'Erik.

 

Charles tourne à présent les pages, ses mains tremblent affreusement, sa gorge se serre, il déglutit avec peine.

Page après page, les images toujours plus belles, toujours plus fortes, à la fois d'une douceur et d'une passion bouleversante.

 

 

Il est le modèle de chacune d'elles.

 

Il est là, dans toute l'énergie de ses gestes, dans la salle de répétition au parquet usé, déclamant, jouant des rôles, emplissant son esprit de personnages torturés.

 

C'est lui dans la rue, remontant la 5e Avenue les mains dans les poches sous la pluie, le bas du pantalon déjà trempé mais se donnant des airs de James Dean.

 

C'est lui en train de faire semblant de lire sur le canapé d'Erik sa paire de lunettes de vue sur le nez et une tasse de thé à la main, les jambes étendues sur l'un des accoudoirs.

 

 

C'est lui et pourtant ce qu'il voit, éclatant, saturant les images, imprégnant tout c'est... de l'amour. Une tendresse absolue qui finit par lui arracher des larmes. Sa vue se brouille d'eau, mais il n'esquisse même pas un geste pour les essuyer, trop absorbé qu'il est à tourner les pages et à découvrir sur chacune d'elles un nouveau morceau de lui et un nouveau souvenir d'eux. Il y en a tant, des dizaines d'éphémères éternités retraçant leur histoire.

 

_(What good am I?_ _Heaven only knows)_

 

C'est presque la fin, l'album se termine tout comme la chanson, et malgré la douleur qui lui comprime le cœur, Charles voudrait qu'il y ait 100 pages de plus, 1000. Que cela ne s'arrête jamais pour avoir l'illusion qu'Erik l'a aimé bien plus longtemps que ces quelques mois. Il soupire lentement, la gorge serrée, et tourne enfin la dernière page. Ces yeux s'écarquillent et il sent tout à coup le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 

Il n'avait jamais vu cette photographie, pas celle-ci, il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Elle est si intime qu'il lui est très difficile tout d'abord de la regarder.

Il a du mal à se reconnaître.

Est-ce lui, presque nu, étendu sur le parquet de l'appartement d'Erik ?

Est-ce lui dans ce regard si brillant ?

Est-ce lui ces mains épuisées de plaisir, ces lèvres entre-ouvertes et, sur le torse, la trace encore humide de leur étreinte.

 

Comment une image aussi crue peut-elle être aussi belle, aussi pure?

Quel talent faut-il avoir pour capter à ce point l'absolu de la passion dans un si bref instant ?

Que peut-il y avoir entre deux êtres pour créer un tel miracle ?

 

Charles, soudain, lâche le livre qui tombe sur le bois du bureau dans un bruit sec et, des deux mains, il tente d'étouffer un sanglot qui s'arrache malgré tout à sa gorge.

Erik ! Il lui manque tellement, atrocement, et c'est trop cruel d'avoir entre les mains cette masse d'émotions imprimées sans pouvoir lui dire, lui crier... _Reviens, retrouve-moi, nous avons assez attendu, nous nous construirons une vie où je ne te demanderai plus jamais de me cacher, nous aurons nos_ _dissensions_ _et nos_ _compromis_ _, mais je n'en peux plus de vivre sans toi. Je sais que je t'aime maintenant, je l'ai toujours su.  
_

Il aurait dû lui écrire tout cela, il aurait dû s'excuser... Charles veut s'effondrer sur sa chaise mais il reste pourtant debout, le visage dans les mains, à pleurer si fort que tout son corps en tremble de douleur.

La crise de larmes se calme après quelques minutes de chaos. La tête lui fait encore mal lorsqu'il se décide à respirer à nouveau. Il est si bouleversé que son esprit n'a plus une pensée cohérente, c'est un champ de ruines et il est seul en son centre.

Mais l'air frais passe par la fenêtre ouverte et lui rafraîchit la nuque. Alors, les yeux clos, il se tourne vers la douce fraîcheur. Il inspire longuement et s'emplit autant que possible de calme, de réconfort. Le soleil de septembre parvient encore à caresser sa peau. Son visage se détend progressivement et, du dos de la main, il essuie les larmes qui ont coulé en abondance sur ses joues. Le bruit des feuilles, du vent, l'atmosphère autour de lui semble vouloir l’apaiser.

Sa vie aurait été si différente...

Dans ces souvenirs de papier glacé, il était si souriant, si vivant... _si amoureux_...

Il esquisse un sourire presque malgré lui et ouvre les yeux.

... _dans ces souvenirs je souriais parce qu'il me regardait_ , pense-t-il en tournant son regard par la fenêtre grande ouverte et le parc de l'université.

 

_Clic._

 

Là, à quelques pas, appuyé au tronc d'un vieux tilleul, un homme fixe l'objectif de son appareil photo sur lui.

Il est vêtu d'un col roulé noir et d'un pantalon gris.

Il a des cheveux courts aux reflets clairs qui s'ébouriffent avec la brise.

Il a ce charisme d'artiste génial qui sait saisir les âmes.

Il a les plus belles mains du monde.

_Clic._

 

Le vent souffle à nouveau, les oiseaux sifflent à nouveau, la radio continue son bruit de fond vague, mais, dans le cœur de Charles, tout s'est figé. Le Temps vient de s'arrêter.

L'homme abaisse son appareil photo et dévoile son visage, ses yeux gris fixés sur le jeune professeur sont, eux aussi, emplis de larmes. Il sourit doucement et c'est le genre de sourire qui implore le pardon, un sourire qui offre à genoux toute une vie.

 

Erik a eu juste le temps de lâcher son Leica qui tombe brusquement dans l'herbe verte. Charles, avec ses yeux bleu azur, avec ses joues rosies par l'émotion et avec toutes les couleurs d'une énergie éclatante que son être entier est capable à lui seul de faire naître, vient de sauter par-dessus le rebord de sa fenêtre et s'est précipité dans ses bras. Le photographe l'étreint, le nez enfoui dans son cou, le cœur gonflé d'espoir et de joie, et à cet instant, irrémédiablement, le noir & blanc disparaît de sa vie.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si je vous dis que j'ai été assez maso pour pleurer en écrivant cette fin vous me croyez ? Il m'a salement remué ce dernier chapitre. Non mais, il faut dire que ça fait un an maintenant que cette histoire est commencée. Il y a une sorte de soulagement à finir. C'était vraiment une chouette aventure en pays d'Amérique et de photographie. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions avec un ptit commentaire, ça m'encouragera à commencer autre chose !  
> C'est l'heure des remerciemments et j'en ai un paquet :  
> \- déjà j'ai été moultement soutenue par une lectrice assidue : Autheane merci tu m'as littéralement porté au fil des chapitres. Merci à toi, tes commentaires étaient de véritables doses de dopant !  
> -Ma relectrice toujours aussi vaillante, Hermine, à qui est dédiée cette histoire qui lui a tapé dans l'oeil dès le départ et qui, toujours malgré une méconnaissance totale de ce fandom, continue à me relire histoire après histoire en se demandant bien pourquoi tous mes amoureux s'appellent Erik et Charles (tu es une sainte mon amie !).  
> -Et enfin Violettedeschamps qui est ma muse à moi et même si elle n'a pas eu le temps de lire cette fanfic, il lui a suffit en entendant le résumé d'avoir l'idée géniale : "écris en noir et blanc" m'a t-elle dit, avec juste des pointes rouge pour rappeler la lumière de la chambre de développement. Écrire en noir et blanc, et bien oui pourquoi pas. C'est fait grâce à toi, et c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait. Merci.
> 
> Et un paquet de notes historiques pour fêter cette fin pleine d'espoir (si si si)
> 
> -L'université de Laval (Québec) enseigne les sciences sociales et en particulier de l'éducation depuis fort longtemps : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universit%C3%A9_Laval
> 
> -Le magazine The New-Yorker est le profil type de presse généraliste a tendance sérieuse qui publie régulièrement des articles de fond à cette époque : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_Yorker
> 
> -Beatnik : oui en 1960 on ne parle pas encore de hippie mais de beatnik ces membres de la Beat Generation lancée par la bande de Kerouac (son roman manifeste La Route est publié en 1957) : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beat_Generation#Les_beatniks
> 
> -météo de l'année 1960 à Québec : https://weatherspark.com/history/28390/1960/Montreal-Quebec-Canada.....car les recherches précises c'est important hé hé hé :).
> 
> -La fameuse musique qui accompagne ce chapitre et qui m'a suivit tout le long de cet fic, qui m'a dicté la chronologie et même le rythme des phrases parfois : Dinah Washington sort This Bitter Earth à l'été 1960 (numéro 1 des charts R&B US pendant la fin juillet), et dont voici le texte original, tout bonnement magnifique :  
> This bitter earth  
> Well, what a fruit it bears  
> What good is love  
> Mmh, that no one shares?  
> And if my life is like the dust  
> Ooh, that hides the glow of a rose  
> What good am I?  
> Heaven only knows  
> Oh, this bitter earth  
> Yes, can it be so cold?  
> Today you're young  
> Too soon you're old  
> But while a voice  
> Within me cries  
> I'm sure someone  
> May answer my call  
> And this bitter earth, ooh  
> May not, oh be so bitter after all
> 
>  
> 
> La version en lien hypertext est un remix réalisé et réorchestré par Max Richter, un talentueux compositeur contemporain qui fait des choses avec un violoncelle qui n'est vraiment pas bon pour ma santé mentale. Ce morceau (avec la voix de la chanteuse) fait partie de la bande originale du film de Martin Scorcese : Shutter Island.


End file.
